Crying in the Rain
by Rubicon 9 Of Hearts
Summary: While one is trapped in sleep and the other miles away, Elliot is on his own as a new mystery comes forth. Meanwhile, Carrie's powers continue to grow, and Leo uncovers more of his hidden past. Sequel to 'Straight for the Heart'. Disocontinued.
1. Rainclouds Cover the Sun

**Hey, I'm back with another story, and it's the sequel to my previous story 'Straight for the Heart'. I will admit, it's not as long as the previous one, but I felt like I left unanswered questions there so I'm like, 'why not?', and also, Retrace 65 screwed up my previous one. That's how this came to be. **

**The Baskervilles are still on the hunt for the three remaining bird-like Chains; Gryphon, Owl, and Dodo. Raven is held by Carrie, and Jabberwock by Leo. Along the way though, memories of the past come back to haunt Elliot, Carrie's powers continue to grow stronger (and more uncontrolable), and Leo learns more about the boy simply known as Aaron. Moreover, all three of them will discover the hidden truth of 200 years ago.**

**In case you haven't read the first story (which I suggest you do before reading this one), here's a recap...**

* * *

><p>Carrie Strata led a seemingly normal life, that is until she is saved from falling to her death by a boy later known as Leo. Afterwards, Carrie not only discovered a great deal of hidden secrets, but discovered a new enemy as well. She knows she holds the Chain, Raven, and later learned that she and her sister are descendents of Elliot Nightray. Meanwhile, both her and Leo are experienceing strange dreams, which lead them to discover the truth about two people who were killed durring the Tragety of Sablier. And somehow, along the way, Carrie discovers and succeds in finding a way to bring back Elliot, reuniting Leo with his master. Later on, after learning a shocking truth, Carrie manages to seal Jabberwock and remove a fragment of Glen from Leo. All is peaceful now, but secrets still remain.<p>

_Now the search begins, as does this story as well..._

* * *

><p>Prolouge: Rainclouds Cover The Sun<p>

"As members of Pandora, we shall now pass judgement upon you!" Carrie proclaimed, shouting her battle cry into the air. She knew perfectly well what she was saying, it's just that this was her offical job as an agent of Pandora to find and arrest illegal contractor (among other things besides investingating anything related to the Abyss); this was her way of saying it, making her intentions clear.

Herself, Leo, and Elliot had been chasing after an illegal contractor for a few days now, and just when they finally got this person cornered, they called out their Chain.

_'Great. Another Card, another battle.'_ She thought to herself.

Carrie had already unsealed the power of her Chain, Raven, and Leo and Elliot drew their swords, ready for battle. Carrie noticed Leo's hesitation as he held the sword, so she figured he wasn't used to the feel yet. The only reason Leo was useing a sword is mainly because he was hopeless with guns. however, over the last three months, Elliot and Carrie (who applied her skills in fenceing), had taught him how to use one. Even though his glasses and bangs obstructed most of his eyesight, he had still become pretty decent with using a sword. This would serve as his weapon until he could manage to control and use his Chain, Jabberwock, which had been sealed inside him for the time being.

"Ready?" She asked her two compainons.

"Ready." They replied in unision.

The illegal contractor didn't reply to them, but the Chain threw out a hiss. However, within a moments notice, the battle began and it was as if time had begun to blur.

The contractor and the Chain were two seperate enemies. Carrie had gone after the Chain, while Leo and Elliot took after the contractor. Much to their suprise, the contractor was qiuck and able to fend off the two swords that were being swung towards him, the contractor having a weapon on him as well. Carrie's opponent was just as quick, not as powerful as her Chain, but was quick too, despite it being a Card.

Ocasionally, Carrie would catch a glance at Leo, who seemed to be doing well with the sword. In the past few days that they had been searching for the contractor, Carrie and Elliot had leanred that Leo didn't do so well spending hours on end trying to find their target in the dead of winter. Though he never complained, he would always be exhausted and frezzing by the time they were done, which would always be late at night, the cold clearly wearing down on his small and fragile body. Both of them had been concerned that he might of caught a cold or something, but when mornning came around, he seemed to be fine.

What Carrie had been worried about, was that she might be working her boyfriend too hard. He was fragile to begin with, and he barely ate, so he was as thin as a rail, but he would always reasure her with a smile.

Becomeing lost in this memory, she almost forgot about the Chain. One of its arms tryed to crush her as it came down, but she jumped out of the way, landing on her feet with ease. She breathed in and looked up at the Chain, a meancing look in its eyes.

Leo looked to see her qiuck movement just as he blocked another attack from the contractor, smiling at her grace. However, he was unaware of the Chain, and glancing at her had been enough of a mistake for letting his gaurd down for a mere second. He heard a swishing sound in the air and turned to see one of the Chain's arms come right at him. His eyes widened and it knocked the air out of him upon impact and sent him flying into the wall of a building.

His head hit the wall hard as it crumbled from the force of his body impacting it, and the last thing he remembered was his body being numb with pain as he fell back and his mind slipped under, everything fading away into a silent empty void.

* * *

><p>A sudden cry from behind her made Carrie turn around just in time to see Leo get slamed against a wall, hitting it head on and immedently losing consciousness as the wall fell apart.<p>

"Leo!" Elliot exclaimed, rushing over to his friend. It took Carrie a second to register what had happened, her powers starting to flow more rapidly.

"Damn you." She hissed as she whipped her head back around to face both opponents, her eyes narrowing into threatening slits.

One chain came out and wrapped around her arm, the point resting in her hand. She charged at the Chain and jumped up, letting the weapon in her hand impale and slice down the Chain. A storm of black feathers erupted from the slice as she passed through it, landing behind the Chain as is started to disolve. Her icy eyes were a cold blank as she stood up, a combination of black dust and feathers.

"Wh-what are yo-" Carrie held up held up her hand, stopping the contractor from speaking. He seemed to be frightened by her power.

"Hush." She said in monotone as she approched him. "Now, fall asleep so we can finish up here."

She lightly touched his forehead, and upon her touch, the contractor fell unconscious. She bent down and removed part of his clothing, catching a glance at the incuse; halfway around. She once again stood up and took a deep breath, sealing Raven's power.

"Leo!" She heard Elliot exclaim again, bringing her back to reality. She quickly turned back to them and rushed to their side. Elliot had pulled Leo from the rubble of the wall and had laid him on the ground. She knelt down next to him and saw the damage done to her friend.

There was a large gash on his head that went slightly across his forehead, red blood now trickiling down his face, and, from what she could tell, his hands might need stitches, due to the fact that they looked pretty banged up. Lastly, Elliot held his servant's glasses, one of the lenses cracked.

"Hey, Leo. Are you alright? Answer me." Elliot commanded "You're my servant, so answer me."

"Elliot, wait." Carrie interupted him, looking at Leo more closely, now seeing other things besides his injuries. His brething was short and ragged and when she felt his pulse, she notcied it was unsteady. His body was becoming colder with every passing second and his face was becoming ever paler, which was adding to Carrie's concern for the noirette.

Above them, the clouds were starting to cover the last few faint rays of sun, and a light drizzle had started, an unusual wheater occurance for this time of year.

"Something's not right here." She concluded.

"What do you mean? He's just unconscious." Elliot said, getting annoyed with her.

"No, that's not it. I mean, yes, but there's something else." She put her hands on his shoulders and shook him lightly. "Leo, can you hear me?" She asked, trying to coax him awake. She then slipped a hand underneath his head, and she could feel blood there. "Leo?"

"Carrie, it's not working." Elliot spoke up.

"Obviously, Elliot. But, just, give it a minute." In truth, her voice was trembleing as she continued to say Leo's name, asking him to wake up.

"Dammit, Carrie! Something's wrong, he's seriously hurt!"

"Leo, say something, please!" She was just ignoreing Elliot at this point.

"Carrie, he needs a doctor!" Now he was pratically yelling at her, clearly worried for his friend too.

"Shut up!" She hissed back at him, her voice becomeing more tense and shaky. "Leo, come on, wake up. Don't do this to me. Wake up, Leo. Please, wake up! Wake up!"

Nothing was working, he just lay there unmoving and deathly still.

**"Wake up!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry, he's not dead. I could never bring myself to do that. The next chapter will explain things more though and what has happened to the trio since this incident, so keep an eye out for it. Also, feel free to provide your speculations on that too. I hope to have it up soon, in a few days if I'm lucky, but that might be ether sometime next week (Chistmas Eve maybe), or New Years Eve, only because I'm now working on 4 stories at once. Plz feel free to reveiw, 'cause I really appreciate it. <strong>


	2. Silence in Sleep

**Hey there all. I got this up sooner than I expected. So, I don't really have much to say on this, but you will find out what has become of Carrie, Leo, and Elliot since the events of the previous chapter. Plus, introducing two new and myserious characters to the story.**

**Thanks a bunch to Cause There's No Hope For Today and MissIndigo for being the first to reveiw on this story.**

**I do not own Pandora Hearts in any way. I don't own the song 'The Scar of a Poet' ether.**

Chapter 1: Silence in Sleep

"Hey, Leo." I knew it was useless, but it had become like a routine for me. First it was Carrie, but now it was me saying this. I stood in the doorway to Leo's room at the hospital, looking at him. It was still hard to believe that it had been four months since it happened, and the days seemed to drag on into forever.

I sighed and closed the door behind me, my eyes drifting over the sleeping, motionless form of my servant and friend. Funny, I'm still calling him my servant, but Leo had insisted upon it after Carrie had reunited me with him in what seemed like a long, long time ago. Few rays of light reflected off his face, proving how pale he was in any light, and Leo himself looked out of place in the overly white room.

Over the months, he seemed to be thinner than before, but he had always been that way. Nothing had changed for four months; the steady beep of the heart monitor, his soft shallow breaths misting on the oxygen mask covering his mouth, the several wires sprawled out over him, (most on his chest but few on his head, all hooked up to machinery that I didn't even understand, even after Carrie explained it to me), and the needles imbedded in his arm, one connected to what Carrie said was an IV drip. His condition had barely changed at all ether, but during that amount time, all his minor injuries had healed within the first week and a half, which had slightly astounded the doctors. The wound to his head took slightly longer and even longer with his broken wrist. I was astounded too, it was like he had some unnatural rate of healing

I didn't know much about what happened that day, those events unraveled so fast. I do know that me, Leo, and Carrie were in pursuit of an illegal contractor, which eventually came down to a battle. At some point in the battle, Leo had been thrown back against a wall and knocked unconscious. Carrie defeated the illegal contractor, but then we found out that Leo had been seriously hurt and wouldn't wake up.

Later on, we learned that the reason he wouldn't wake up was partially due to his injuries and a blow to the head, which we assumed was when he had been thrown into that wall. In effect, it sent him into a coma.

Carrie had been the one to take this the hardest, since she was his girlfriend. She came to visit him every day after school in hopes that he would wake up, but nothing had changed. As a result she had taken up a slightly blank and dark personality. Although, most of the time, after she got back from the hospital, she would sit in her room and burn an incense while listening to a song called The Scar of a Poet. She said she was meditating, but she was only trying to mask her pain.

After almost a month later though, Carrie got sent off on an investigation and hadn't returned since. It wasn't like she was dead or anything, but she couldn't return home yet. The investigation was still going on and she was halfway across the country. She still wanted to stay updated on Leo's condition in case there was any change. So, since she couldn't go see him, she stayed in contact with me, calling once a day.

"I got some good news for you, so you better listen up, 'cause I won't say it twice." I said to him, knowing he couldn't hear me. "Carrie's almost finished with her investigation. She'll be back in another month and a half."

A silent response as usual. I walked over to the sleeping noirette and sat down on his bed beside him. I found it strange how he looked peaceful, sometimes tricking me into thinking that he was asleep and not trapped in this comatose state, but my mind snapped back to the reality within a few minutes.

"Hey, how old is she now?" I asked, having nothing else to talk about. "17, isn't she?"

I let out a small laugh, aware of the irony. Here I was acting like he was awake, knowing he wouldn't answer, but he wasn't awake and he certainly couldn't answer my question; his eyes were still closed behind those long bangs and the lenses of his glasses. (Carrie had requested that they stay on his face.)

After the whole deal with sealing Jabberwock and removing the fragment of Glen from Leo's body, Carrie turned 17 a few weeks later. Mine wasn't for another two months and by the time Carrie had returned from her investigation, it would be a week until Leo's birthday. I knew he was unaware that she had left, but if he woke up, he would know then.

"Maybe if she doesn't get delayed again, she'll make it back in time for your birthday." I looked down at the floor, then back to Leo. "That would make you happy, wouldn't it?"

I ran a hand through my hair, sighing in frustration. For a few seconds, I kept thinking, _'Damn, why did have to be this way?'_

I stayed there for a good five minutes before I decided that I had enough, a sudden impulse making me ruffle Leo's hair before getting up to leave. I don't have any clue as to why I did that, which annoyed me.

"Listen, Carrie will be back this time for sure, and I'm sure you'd be happy to see her, but let me say this." I proclaimed. "Leo, as my servant, you better wake up soon."

* * *

><p>"Oh, Elliot, you're back." Sasha greeted me as I walked through the door.<p>

"Whatever." I seriously didn't feel like talking to anyone right now.

"You're in a cheery mood." She said sarcastically. "And Leo...?"

I shook my head as I sat down on the couch. "No. Still nothing."

"I see." With that, she picked up the coat I'd thrown aside off the floor and placed it on a coat rack by the door. "Hopefully he'll wake up when Carrie returns."

"That's probably the only thing we can do." I stretched my arms and legs before positioning myself so that I was laying down on the couch.

Even though it was now May, we were getting some unusual weather patterns. Temperatures fluctuated between 76 and 51 degrees every day, but Carrie and Sasha had explained that temperatures wouldn't get any higher till mid June. At least winter was over with and the snow was gone.

Snow...Leo had always liked snow. I remember the first snowfall we saw in this era and how, in this area of the country, we had spent those moments in bliss, absolute bliss. When Christmas came around, Carrie devoted extra time between school and work for Pandora to put up all the decorations herself (I found it impressive that she balanced all this with school, but they had been privately informed with her involvement with the oranization anyway). She still acknowledged that Leo was my servant and best friend, so, whenever me and him tended to stay to ourselves, she let us be.

We were all friends after all, and we all lived together (Although, it's a bit weird for two people who are dating to live with each other, in this case Carrie and Leo). We've all been living under one roof for 7 months now.

_'I wish those good times would return.' _I silently thought as I closed my eyes, also thinking that I could use a bit of a rest.

***Riiiiinnngggg***

So much for relaxation. That stupid thing called a 'cell phone' only rang once until someone, probably Sasha, answered it.

"Hello?" Yup, it was her. There was a moment of silence before... "Okay, I'll put him on. Elliot, call for you."

"I heard you, just bring it to me." I replied, opening my eyes. I knew who it was as Sasha walked over to me and handed me the phone, rolling her eyes at me. I still didn't entirely understand this device though; curse this era and their fancy technology.

"Elliot?" A voice asked through the phone as I held it to my ear.

_'Figures.'_ It was as I thought, considering she always calls sometime around the current time (3:20). We would talk about our day, and eventually she would ask about Leo, even though she already knew the answer. Carrie knew as well as I did that it was uncertain as to when he would wake up, but the girl still kept her hopes up.

"Hey." It was a simple answer, but I didn't care.

"Oh, you sound sleepy. I didn't wake you did I?"

"No...no, you didn't."

She chuckled on the other end. "Okay. So, how are you today."

"Everything's fine here. How are things on your end?"

"Fine. Me and Tracy are starting to put all the pieces together, so it shouldn't be much longer. We might even get back earlier than expected."

"Really? That's good." I say, shifting on the couch. "Oh, I just finished another composition in case you're interested."

"A new one? You'll have to show it to me when I get back." I knew that Leo had been teaching her how to play the piano, and she'd probably what to try the new piece of music after looking over it just once.

"Yeah, just be lucky I didn't break any part of my hand from that fall two days ago. Otherwise, I wouldn't of been able to write it."

Carrie's voice then broke out into a laugh. "Then I guess it's a good thing all of Leo's injuries have healed. Think of how pissed off he would be if we told him he wouldn't play piano for a while because he broke his right wrist."

"Knowing Leo, he would still try."

"I suppose you're right about that!" Her cheerful laughter died down and her tone grew serious. "And...how is Leo?"

And there's the question, but she already knows the answer. "No different than yesterday."

"Oh, okay then." She sounded a tad disappointed. "Isn't it odd though?"

"What do you mean by 'odd'?" I asked.

"I mean, all the injuries Leo sustained that day, they were all healed within the first month." Carrie explained as only she knew how. "All the minor ones within a week, the cut across his forehead five days later, and his broken wrist a week after that. However, despite this, he still won't wake up."

I sighed, annoyed with her. "Carrie, it's a coma. He's not gonna wake up right away."

"I know that, Elliot." Her voice reflected her sorrow. "I just wish he would wake up."

In a sense, I knew how she felt. Even if Leo was my servant, he is still my best friend, and he always would be. I didn't like the fact that he was still locked in that dammed coma, and I wanted him to wake up just as badly as she did, especially with his birthday fast approaching.

"I'm sure he'll wake up soon, Carrie." I said, trying my best to comfort her.

Suddenly, I faintly heard a voice in the background, then Carrie's voice, except fainter. Her voice soon came back through. "Elliot, I need you to do me a favor."

"Name it." Hey, don't get me wrong, but I will mention that she was the girl who brought me back into this world. In a way, I was still indebted to her.

"When you go see Leo tomorrow, tell him...I miss him and I love him very much."

I didn't answer her for a moment. Even if he would never hear me as I talked to him, I was sure he knew Carrie loved him, no mater how far they were from each other. That much, even I knew.

"Sure," I answered. "I'll definitely do that for you."

She said no more and I heard the phone hang up on the other end. I took one look at the phone and put it on the coffee table beside me.

My thoughts began to drift, thinking back to how empty this place seemed without ether Leo or Carrie here. Sasha was here, but that wasn't enough to fill the void left behind by those two. At this point, there was only one thing I could do right now.

Pray that Carrie arrives home safely and that Leo would wake up soon.

* * *

><p>Something's wrong. I don't know what, but something's wrong.<p>

I'm tossing and turning in bed, trying to force air into my lungs. My eyes bolt open as I sit upright and I am aware that I'm panting and my body is coated with perspiration from a nightmare.

"Dammit." I pant, the room around me spinning. "Stupid dream."

I reach over to a bottle of pills on my nightstand, open them, and spill two pills onto my shaking hand. I look down at them, their small mass trembling in my grasp. I want to just put them in my mouth and swallow them, but, as of lately, I know they won't help much. With a sigh, I put them back in the bottle and closed it, putting it back on the nightstand.

If this stupid affliction wasn't enough, a twisted dream had been plaguing me every night for the past two weeks. I hated it and it made me curse that 'thing' I was struggling to keep at bay.

With anger bubbling up in my gut, I let myself fall back against the pillows.

"I...hate you..."

* * *

><p>One of the strange items of my collection was an hourglass. This is not like the regular hourglass, you see, it's a necklace.<p>

That necklace; the sands inside drip down at a fast rate and emptying down into the other end in only 5 seconds, a fast rate indeed.

Sometimes, I wonder, if it could be used to judge time, measure life as it were. Ha! What a ridiculous notion.

"Hey, girl! You coming or what?" A voice called to me.

I sling the chain connected to the hourglass over my neck and turn to my foster brother. "Yes, I am."

"Good, you don't want to be late now do you?" He asks as I walk into the doorway where he is standing.

"No, not really, and please, address me by my name." I smiled and decided he needed to be reminded of my identity. "'Ceail'."

**Hmm. Already some questions. On one of these parts, you could probably guess who it is (since that person is from the previous story) that's narrating it. Meanwhile, who is this girl named Ceail? You'll have to wait till later on to find out. Until then, feel free to eave a reveiw.**


	3. Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This- Prelude

**Hello again. Looks like the holidays are over, and it's been super hetic over here. I got an ipod touch (so happy!), I've been busy reading the new volume of Spice & Wolf (I need it for a book project), and then I got obsessed with a cool band called Saga. Anyways, at least I've finally gotten around to getting this chapter up. ****So, think of this as a prelude, cause all the characters get some screen time in here (Yes, I said ALL, so you know what that means~). This chapter, and the ones before it were sort of an introductory arc. After this, we'll get into the good stuff.**

**Thanks for the two new reveiws.**

**MissIndigo: Yeah, I know, but Leo being in a coma is part of the story line. I will admit, it is like the Flashback Arc in some way, and it looks like it's coming to a close soon (Maybe Febuary).**

**peppermint twertle: Glad you're happy about the continuation. Oh, and not to be werid, but I found you on D.A. your art is pretty cool.**

**I do not own Pandora Hearts in any way (We wouldn't be stuck in the current story arc if I did), nor do I own any refrences to anything familar.**

Chapter 2: Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This (Prelude)

Another book is stacked onto the tower of books carefully balancing in my hands, adding mass to the pile and making me shut my eyes as dust flew off the books and hit my face. I cough and try to move out of the dust cloud surrounding me, all the while trying my best to avoid toppling these heavy books over on me. Picking them all up would just be a pain for me afterwards.

"Tracy," I managed to call through the lingering dust that had gathered atop the books. "Where do these books go?"

"In the historical section." My blond haired friend answered from the front desk. This is only out part time job while we remain in town to finish investigating a particular case.

"Okay, but can you help me with these books?" I asked, setting them down on the desk in her line of sight. "At least take half, these books are heavy and my arms are sore."

"Of course."

Tracy Wood; a year younger than me, a good friend, and descendent of the famed Oz Vessalius. I wouldn't expect her to be anything less than her playful self on any given day of the week, heck, even any day of the year. In truth, the girl did resemble the boy who was the focus of that legend of 200 years ago. I mean, even her eyes were a borderline emerald! She didn't exactly look like him (I've seen a photograph of the Vessalius boy), but she was part of the family tree.

After separating the books into two stacks, I pointed to one of them. "You take one and I'll take the other. It's your fault we had to work this shift anyway."

"Right." I saw a curious smile form on her lips as she picked up one of the stacks. "Hey, I've noticed, but what's with you and dust? You always make a face when you encounter it."

"Simple; dust bothers me, messes with my breathing sort to say." I reply, picking up the other stack and now the both of us heading over to the historical section.

"Asthma, perhaps?"

"Nah, not so far as to say that. I remember Leo saying something similar to me at one time. 'For some reason, dust causes some problems for my airways.' His words not mine. And also, after that, Elliot called him a hypocrite, which resulted in Leo flicking him on the forehead."

"Ah, the usual antics of those two." Tracy laughed.

My thoughts flickered back to yesterday, the conversation I had on the phone with Elliot. Speaking of which, I knew what his answer was going to be right from the moment I asked my usual question. Does he really think I'm that stupid? Of course Leo wouldn't be awake yet!

...

Leo...

* * *

><p>Her face had turned downcast now, a solemn look in her eyes. Previously, she had seemed a bit mad at me because of the shift we were working at the library, but now, things had changed. Perhaps...she was thinking about <em>him<em>.

"Carrie?" I ask carefully, knowing how sensitive she was about that person who was currently trapped in a very deep sleep. "Is it...um, how shall I put this?"

"He's still asleep." She replied, clearly answering my unfinished question.

"Oh. How long has it been now?"

"About four months."

As we arrived in this historical section, I put the books down on a little desk and started to look for where the first book in my stack belonged. "I believe you've told me that Leo has an unnatural rate of healing."

"Yes, he does." She answered, putting a book on a shelf. "All of his injuries are healed."

"You don't suppose it's some kind of inner trauma, do you?"

"There were no signs of internal bleeding. All the factors regarding his coma were because of how severe his head injuries were; a cut across his forehead and a wound on the back of his head. When he was flung back into that wall, it was because of the trauma to his head that made him fall into that coma."

"That makes sense, I suppose, but then again, I'm not a doctor." I laughed and spun around, placing the book in my hands on it's appropriate shelf when I stopped.

"If I recall correctly, his heart did stop once." She muttered, almost inaudibly.

My hand froze from removing it from the book, and I turned my wide eyes to her. "Huh? You've never mentioned that."

"Well, it was only for a second, but it is strange." She explained, a bit louder so I could hear. "I was surprised, however, Leo does have a weak heart. I mean, if you were to accidentally tear one of his compositions, I'm pretty sure he would pass out, much less be pissed off at whoever did that."

I lightly smiled, at least getting off this topic. I knew she was upset, even if she didn't show it.

"Don't fret, Carrie." I said cheerfully. "I'm sure he'll wake up soon enough!"

She then smiled, which was good to see. "Yeah..."

* * *

><p>"I'm fine you guys, really." I insisted as Heather gripped my arm, which was now becoming quite irritating. Heather and Dan, her adoptive brother, were currently leading me back to my room, not that I had any strength to get myself free of their grasp. I noticed my steps were staggered and I honestly felt sick to my stomach. I'm pretty used to feeling things like this by now, but this stupid condition is annoying to put up with.<p>

I hate the fact that I get sick easy, but that was a price I had to pay.

"No you're not." Heather snapped, her grip on my arm tightening. "You need to rest. That was a pretty bad attack you had back there."

"Heather-san is right." Dan said as he opened the door of my room. "You really need to rest, Mark-kun."

"I told you I'm-" My words trailed off as darkness started to swarm my vision and I almost fainted, but Heather kept a firm grip on me.

"You're going straight to bed."

I didn't try and protest this time, only letting Heather and Dan guide me over to bed. Well, actually I did roll my eyes at them. Dan pulled back the sheets while Heather sat me down on the bed. She gently laid me down while the sheets were pulled over me.

I didn't mind laying in bed, but I didn't need Dan and Heather fawning over me like I was a helpless child.

Dan had gone off to fetch a thermometer while Heather closed the curtains of the room. I watched her as she finished closing the last curtain, and, I had to admit, the darkness felt good. For some reason, I liked the dark in this situation.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, walking back over to me.

"What do you think?" My typical and slightly sarcastic response.

She sighed, since I was being stubborn as always. "I'll fetch you a cool towel."

With that, she walked out of the room, brushing by Dan as he came back into the room. I looked over at him as he entered, seeing him carry a cardboard box. In my mind, I wanted to stomp on that box, because I knew whenever Dan brought that, he would always examine me like some specimen.

"Really?" I ask, an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, Mark-kun." He replies, opening the box. "Now lay still."

With an irritated sigh, I had no choice but to comply. Once again, he stuck that stupid thermometer in my mouth, and I just growled at this. After a minute, he concluded that I had a fever, but I just shrugged and let him continue on with his so called 'examination' of my physical state; Taking my pulse, measuring my blood pressure, making sure my breathing was alright, etc.

_'Man, I haven't felt this bad since February.'_ I thought to myself. _'And Heather thought I was just complaining about not having a girlfriend to spend time with on that day.'_

I thought back to last night, when I had started to feel it once more. It had been nothing at first, but it soon woke me from my sleep and kept me from going back to my peaceful slumber. Well, that and the recurring dream that I wished would go away. That and a certain someone.

Anyhow, this brings us to the next day (-Argh! Damn, that stethoscope is cold!-). I had woken up feeling dizzy from lack of sleep, which in my case was perfectly understandable. I could hardly eat any of my breakfast, which left me with little on my stomach to get me through the day. Sometime after noon I think, I had been helping Heather and Dan with moving some stuff around our huge apartment, when an attack suddenly struck me, rendering me helpless to its pain.

And so, here I am; laying in bed with a temperature of 102 and as for my current mood...blank and slightly depressed.

"Are you certain you don't want to see a doctor?" Dan asked, bringing me out of my momentary flashback.

"How many times do I have to say it? No, and that's that." I crossed my arms, slightly agitated. "And if you try to drag me off to a hospital, I swear, I will lock myself in my room and or lock you both outside."

"I don't know about you, but you might want to start reconsidering it."

I noticed his voice held a strange tone. "Why, exactly?"

"I'm afraid that your health is declining faster than we thought."

I rolled my eyes at him again. "What was your first clue?"

"I'm serious, Mark-kun." He said, more sternly this time. "You're already in pretty bad shape. Are you still taking your medicine?"

"Of course I am. One for my heart, and one for everything else."

This time he was the one who let out a sigh. "But your immunity functions are deteriorating."

"You think I don't know that?"

Silence. My eyes were locked with Dan's, but I turned them away. Seriously, they don't have a clue what it's like to be me. They don't, nor will they ever know what I hide, because I have no intention of revealing it to them, and for good reasons.

Sometimes, I can't help but think about why it was me to be cursed with misfortune, but I'm not so depressed about it that I would think of ending my life because of it.

"If you insist." Dan said, breaking the silence. I watched quietly as he packed up his things and left the room, taking that box with him. When he had left, I tried to relax into the sheets surrounding me, but I was still feeling restless.

There has been a thought lingering in my head for a long time now, that I...don't belong here.

A long time ago, when it had first started, lights entered my body, and I was guided by a faint thread only I could see. I soon found those people, the Baskervilles. They recognized that I had been chosen by those lights and welcomed me into their company, christening me as 'Mark Baskerville', at the same time, giving me a new life. For a while, I stayed to myself, but it felt good to be around those people. For that time too, even though I had to put up with the exhausting pain of my condition, it was okay, and I thought I could start anew.

And then...'he' appeared and shoved me back into the dark with a twisted revelation that pained my heart.

So, I went on thought life, and slowly, I realized that these two people, Heather and Dan, they didn't really care, and I don't belong with them in this place. It's a facade, and I can't stand to be here any longer. I've thought about leaving once or twice, but never done it. However, that thought became stronger with my own treason 7 months ago, myself silently bearing the secret (And there's the thing with my eyes changing color. They're nearly heterochromia!). I've been quietly fighting it ever since hoping there's some way out, but, the chance is slim to none.

I am a Baskerville, but I'm also a walking contradiction.

**"Because of what's inside." **A voice suddenly echoed, one from inside my head.

"Heh...when did you decide to join the party?" I asked sarcastically. Seriously, this voice, I hated it.

**"I'm only talking to you, because...there is a strange presence off afar." **Great, now it's begun with it's strange riddles. **"It seems familiar, just like...ah, I can't tell for certain, but it takes me back."**

"Will just shut up?" I stood from my bed and leaned on one of the bedposts for support.

**"I'm just saying it's odd, but, that aside, you continue to grow weak; It's concerning."**

"I know that." I wanted it to go away, I couldn't stand to hear those riddled words.

**"It's only a matter of time."** The voice continued, only because it wouldn't silence itself.

"Stop it."

**"I know you hate these people, for what they tried to do to that boy."**

"I told you to stop it." I could practically feel my heart pounding with a furry now, and there was a slight ringing in my ears.

**"You betrayed them."**

"I told you-"

**"And yet you allow your body to be broken down into a wreak."**

"Stop it!"

**"There isn't a chance of escape, you know."**

"Stop it!" I demand, my hands now clasping my head.

**"You will let go-"**

"STOP!"

The next answer was like a whisper. **"And, as you know, your body will not be in your control."**

"I've had it!" Without thinking, I grabbed a few of my belongings, stuffing them into a bag along with my medication, a few articles of clothing, and the mysterious parchment with those two strange words written there. Opening the window, I had officially decided. Like I said, I had been considering this, but since this voice had come back and I ended up losing this argument (like I always do), this is the last straw. All of this, those poisonous words echoed by the voice, living in this shadow, trying to convince myself that helping that girl was wrong... I don't want to be suffocated under all of its weight bearing down on me.

I can't put up with this anymore, so what else do I have to lose?

**"You're leaving?"** The voice asked. **"Where do you think you'll go?"**

"Anywhere but here; I'm fed up with being a Baskerville, I'm fed up with being sick all the time, and I'm fed up with you!" I answered with an angry hiss, jumping out the window and landing unsteadily on my feet (luckily our apartment is on the first floor).

**"I hope you do know that it's only because you tried to push me away."** I could practically feel that person's words breathing on my neck. **"You'll have to let me out at some point, whether you allow it or not, since the restraints will soon be no more."**

"I don't have to do what you say, so shut up and leave me alone!"

As I broke out into a sprint, the voice in my head let out a sigh and I knew its unseen figure grinned, as if with pity, but there was none.

**"Mark, only remember...you are the king of the pumpkin patch."**

* * *

><p><em>'This better be important.'<em> I thought to myself, now standing outside of Leo's room. I had come here to see my servant, as I have been doing daily, and then an old acquaintance, Artie (he works for Pandora), shows up and says he needs to talk to me about something.

For his sake, it better be important. I didn't want to be bothered by anything to do with my work (stuff for Pandora), while I was here visiting Leo.

"So, mind telling me what's so important?" I ask, slightly annoyed.

"We have an assignment for you." He answered plainly.

_'Of course.'_

"If you hadn't noticed, this is a bad time." I growled.

Artie looked at Leo then back at me. "I've heard, and I'm sorry about what happened, but we seriously need you to take up this assignment, Eric."

Oh, about the name; Carrie thought it would be suspicious if people knew me by my real name (imagine how much chaos that would be), so she came up with a fake one, telling people I was her adopted brother.

"You'll only be gone for one day, and then you can assume your regular visits with your comatose friend."

Okay, that might not be so bad. "Right, but what exactly would I be doing?"

"I'll explain on the way. We'll be taking a car once we arrive at my sister's." He said with a smile. Irk, Cars. I never really understood those damned things.

"Just give me a minute first." Artie nodded and stood outside the room as I walked inside and went over to Leo. Again, he looked so peaceful.

_'Geez, why is it that you always appear to be at ease when you sleep?'_ I asked myself, but I just needed to speak with him quickly.

"Hey, Leo. Um, just letting you know that I won't be back till sometime tomorrow, okay?" I explained to him, oblivious of my voice, or presence for that matter. "But I'll definitely be back, count on it. Oh, and, Carrie told me to deliver a message to you yesterday. She wants you to know that...she misses you and that she loves you." I let the silence of the room surround us (with the exception of that constant beeping noise), but I knew I had to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow."

And, as I left, I could of sworn I heard something, but it was probably in my head.

_"Elliot...?"_

* * *

><p>"It's not fair!" I shouted at the police officer. "I had nothing to do with this!"<p>

"Calm down, miss." He tried saying to me. "We're not blaming you for anything. What happened was a pure accident.

"You know nothing about what happened to him..."

_(Flashback)_

_What's happening? What's going on? Why is the world all sideways?_

_Wait...shattered glass, smoke, me lying on the roof of the battered car (inside of course)..._

_Oh, God, what happened? Did a car hit us or something?_

_"Ugh..." I turn my head to the sound. No! _

_"L-Luke...?" I call in a weak voice. Slowly, I crawl over to him, and I can see now; He's badly hurt, his chest all bloody. "Oh no...no!"_

_"Ceail?" I am taken out of my despair by my foster brother's voice, his eyes halfway open._

_"Luke! Stay with me!"_

_"You...go on." He whispers. "The chains that bind, only you can find it there."_

_"Come on! Stop speaking nonsense!"_

_"It's alright, Ceail..."_

_His eyes completely closed and his head titled off to the side. Meanwhile, I looked down at his lifeless body, the wind blowing gently through my amber hair all the while._

_"Luke...? Answer me, Luke. Luke!"_

_(End flashback)_

I still had no idea what he meant by those dying words, but it didn't matter. Luke was dead and gone.

"However, there is evidence pointing to a sabotage, so we're putting you under protection for now." The police officer explained.

I leaned forward in the chair. "By who exactly?"

"A man from Pandora-"

"Pass!" I interrupted. "I'm fine by myself."

"Miss, this is mandatory, and let me finish." He paused and continued on. "It seems he's about your age and is an adopted sibling of one of Pandora's most newest and brightest agents."

"Who is he?"

"We don't know much of him yet, but he'll arrive soon. His name is Eric Strata."

* * *

><p>Cold...I'm so cold.<p>

I keep dipping in and out of consciousness, but, for some reason, if I am conscious, all I see is black, and all my limbs feel numb.

Voices come in and out at random times, and I can barely hear them. The last one that I had heard recently, I tried calling out, but it vanished.

I know them though, those two distinct ones; Elliot and Carrie. They're so far away, and I miss them.

Where am I?

"Locked in a sleep."

I open my eyes, and find the same dark place I was in when Carrie removed that cursed fragment from me. Not surprisingly ether, a familiar face is here; Aaron Chapman, the one who told me I'm technically his reincarnation.

"Doesn't tell me much." I say weakly. "More importantly, why are you here?"

Aaron sighed. "I'm here to keep you company."

"Keep me company?"

"Yes. As you remain 'asleep' in the deepest regions of your subconscious, Leo."

**Well, there you go, the stage is now set. I'm not sure when I'l get the next chapter up, but I'll try my hardest. I will say this, next comming chapters will get into the search for Gryphon, have a surpsie for Carrie and Tracy, and more. I'm starting to understand things more in the current Flashback Arc of the manga, so I'll have to impliment that information.**

**In the meantime, reveiws are welcome, so feel free to leave one if you'd like.**


	4. Innocent Smile

**Well, I'll be back in school soon, but the new year is here (I can't believe the snow is gone!). Not much in this chapter, but as I've said previously, We'll start getting into it now. On another note, I do wonder if anyone picked up on the referance in the last chapter (not reveailing it for _obvious_ reasons). Oh, also, I think I've found songs that fit two certain characters; An Extraordinary Life, by Asia (for Elliot), and I'm Cryin', by Journey (for Leo).**

**peppermint twertile: Yes, Mark Baskerville. He'll become inportant later on. Only I know about his role, but that will eventually be reveailed. I do feel a bit bad for him though.**

**I do not own Pandora Hearts in any way.**

Chapter 3: Innocent Smile

I watched the scenery roll by out the glass window of the car, this stupid blue car that Artie had borrowed from his sister. No matter how many of them I saw pass by my line of sight, it was confusing to hear that this was a modern form of transportation (save for the current ones in Kara and Reveil).

Anyways, I'm not sure where we're going, and I still haven't gotten an explanation.

"Artie," I said, relaxing in the seat. "Now might be a good time to tell me what I'm supposed to do once we get to our destination."

"Yes, of course." Artie answered, his eyes not looking at me, but to the country side road we were currently traveling on. "I am taking you to a city called Cotton, and-"

"Cotton?" I interrupt. "Is that even a name for a city? It's a plant."

"Yes, it is a name." He paused before continuing. "Now, about your mission. You are to protect a young girl who we think is being targeted."

"What? Protection?" I exclaimed, not impressed with this new development.

"There's something else. It seems that there is a rumor she has some sort of connection with the Abyss."

I stiffened. "The Abyss?"

Artie nodded. "Yes. We're not sure what, but people from that city know her and say there's something strange about her. Of course, we can't confirm these things, but her brother just died in a car crash, she was with him at the time and survived. Upon further inspection, we have reason to believe that she is being targeted due to this supposed connection."

"So, this girl, you want me to protect her, is that right?"

"Yes, Eric. Once you've met her and everything is settled, you can head back to Kara with her."

I thought about that for a moment, how this girl, I'd be protecting for who knows how long, but, I only had to be in Cotton (What kind of a name is that?) for a short time. I wonder how quickly bored she'd get of having to tag along with me, especially when I go to see Leo. It was pretty boring to me, but I was used to it.

"Hey, what's her name?" I asked, I mean, I had to know her name in this case, right?

"She's Ceail-"

My answer was being interrupted by a phone ringing. It was Artie's, obviously, so he took it from his pocket and placed it on my lap.

"Answer it." He said to me, his eyes still to the road. Carrie taught me how to use one of these things before, so I do know how to answer one if needed.

Answering though, I hadn't expected the voice on the other end. "Hello."

"Elliot? Is that you?" Carrie's voice blared through. "Finally! Where-"

"Before you ask, still asleep." I cut her off before she could say any more. "I'm traveling with Artie to a city called Cotton, apparently to protect some girl. How did you even get this number anyway?"

"Well, I tried calling you at home, but Sasha told me you had some stuff to take care of at Pandora. I then called Maverick, but he said you were with Artie, so I was given this number."

I sighed with frustration. "Carrie, this isn't that big a deal. I already went to see him and I've already given you the answer. I'm just going to pick up this girl because I've been hired to protect her, then I'm heading back to Kara with her in tow."

She was quiet on the other end, but then I heard her snicker. "Pft...protection."

"Hey!" I snapped, imagining Carrie silently laughing. "It's not funny!"

"Sorry, sorry. Do you know how long you'll be serving as her protector?" She asked, backing off on her snickers.

"No, it's uncertain right now."

"Well, things are flowing smoothly over here. A few more days and we might have this case wrapped up. When I get back, you'll have to introduce me to her."

I nodded in agreement. "Okay, I will."

"Right." She said with a laugh. "Stay safe out there. It wouldn't be any good for ether of us if something happens to you."

I clearly knew what she meant by '_ether_ of us'. "Of course, for all _three_ of us, including myself."

Her voice didn't answer back. Instead, there was a clicking noise and I knew she had hung up her phone.

I returned the phone to Artie and now decided to look out the window again. The green countryside kept rolling on by, and I started to wonder how long it would be before we got to Cotton, and before I meet this 'Ceail' girl. What kind of girl was she, and what exactly did she have to do with this supposed rumor that she was tied to the Abyss. Her foster brother had died in a car crash, simple as that, but yet I'm being told it might have been sabotage.

Really, this must be some new kind of madness, then again...I didn't know that about myself ether at...that time, that a I had encountered a creature of the Abyss.

"Eric, what did you really mean?" Artie asked, slowly and carefully. "I mean, what you said; 'For all three of us'?"

I allowed myself to get lost in the blue sky before answering. "By 'three of us', I'm talking about myself, Carrie, and Leo. It was answer to what she had said before that."

"Which is?"

"She said it wouldn't be good for 'ether of us' if something were to happen to me. By that, she meant herself and Leo."

Artie nodded. "Hmm. Well, you three do seem close, especially you and Leo."

That much was true, I mean, me and Leo were the best of friends, even through our constant bickering. "Yeah, he's...my best friend. If something did happen to me, that would be the world Leo would return to, the one he would wake up in, and that world would slowly kill him inside."

Now Artie seemed curious, but slightly worried. "And what world would that be?"

"A world without me."

* * *

><p>I felt sleepy now, having been walking for an hour, but it had to be at least a half mile. I don't really care, as long as I was far, far away from those people. Yes, I had run away. I will never reveal myself as being a Baskerville, but I can go by just 'Mark'. I could care less if they try and come after me, but I don't want to be there, I just want them to leave me alone and let me handle my own issues.<p>

I spotted a bench at a bus stop, and, still feeling drowsy, I decided to sit down there, letting out a slightly painful sigh as I did. "God...my head."

_"You're not doing so good, Mark, I can tell."_ Ah, now that voice, that one was comforting.

_'Good to hear your voice too, Icarus.'_ I muttered silently, leaning my head back.

_"A Chain's intuition, really, but something's seriously wrong with you."_

_'I know. I wouldn't be surprised.'_

I heard my Chain's voice let out a sigh. _"Your body is in serious condition, and yet, you remain calm."_

_'Please, I can handle it.' _

Icarus was stubborn, and I knew it wouldn't let this go so easy.

_"But, is it worth it? I mean, look at you know. What if something else befalls you."_

_'Icarus, if my liver fails, I doubt that would shock me.'_ There was a hint of sarcasm in my reply.

_"But what if that does happen?"_

_'I have to keep that monster at bay, you know that! It's the price I have to pay, and I will fight every step of the way to keep myself from being used. There's no giving up for me in this case.'_

At that moment, I felt a vibrating sensation. At first, I assumed it was just me, but I quickly realized it was my phone. My hand slightly shook as I took it from my pocket. I never used that phone much, and, even before my eyes scanned over the caller ID, I knew right away who it was.

"Figures." I mutter.

I answer the phone, but before I could even say anything... "Mark!"

Some lingering traces of sleep were knocked out of me in that second. "Damn...don't do that."

"Mind explaining why you've run off?" Wow, she sounded pissed.

"I don't have to answer you." I replied plainly.

"Look, we don't have time to come hunt you down."

"And why is that?"

"Because we might be heading out to Kara."

I froze, because I knew that name. We had determined it to be _her_ hometown. "Huh?"

"I said we're going to Kara." Heather's voice said again.

"Um, why is that?" I asked, now a bit nervous.

"You know how we need the 5 black winged bird-like Chains, right?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"Well, Carrie holds Raven, we know that, but let's set that aside for now." She started to explain. "We have no idea where the other's are, but we do know where Jabberwock is."

I pretended like I wasn't concerned. "What's the point? Those two can't be-"

"That's the point!" She suddenly exclaimed. "Word has it that Carrie is out of town and the egg shell, Leo, is in a coma!"

Those words struck me hard. "A-are you sure?"

"Well, we don't know for certain, but if it's true, here's the lowdown." Heather paused before continuing further. "Four months ago, he suddenly went into it. He's still asleep at the local hospital there in Kara. Now, a month after it happened, Carrie had to leave on business and hasn't been back since. We think she's in a town nearby."

Though a bit surprised, I spoke anyways. "And what does this have to do with getting Jabberwock?"

"Do I have to slap you again?" Ah, she still remembers that. "Carrie wouldn't be there, and we would be free to get that Chain, seeing as how that boy can't interfere."

I hadn't expected such a revelation, but her logic is right. If Leo really is in a coma, then he would be open to any attack with no way to fight back. Carrie wasn't by his side to protect him, and, although, I'm not sure about Elliot, I know they would show the comatose boy no mercy.

"Mark?" Heather's voice suddenly rang out, breaking my thoughts. "Hey, Mark? You coming back or what?"

"Uh, I..." I didn't want to go back, and now, that boy was in danger. What was I to do?

"Mark, come on, I know you're there."

I felt my hand curl into a fist. "Heather, I...I don't feel good. Let me call you back later!"

"Mar-" I hung up before she could finish my name, I couldn't stand to hear it anymore. Just thinking about that possibility, it was making my heart pound.

"Why? Why would they want...?" The questions I whispered to myself didn't make a whole lot of sense in my mind, but, I felt as if I couldn't stand by and watch them as they try and pry his own Chain form his weakened body.

_'There's no other choice.' _I thought to myself, the decision clear. _'I ran away from them and I have no intention of going back. Why not try and do something right for once?'_

_"Do you mean you'd go after Carrie?"_ Icarus' voice rang out again.

_'Yes.'_ I replied to my Chain as I saw a bus pull up. _'Do you think what Heather said is true?'_

_"The possibility is very real, Mark."_ Icarus replied as I paid the bus driver, walking towards the back and sitting down in a seat. Since, previously, we had only just moved to this town, finding her might not be that hard.

_'If so, Carrie is in a town nearby. She needs to know, because I know she loves Leo.'_ I looked out the blurry window, or maybe that was my own sight because I was still feeling sleepy. _'There's no turning back from this.'_

* * *

><p>Arriving in the town of Cotton, it didn't look that much different than Kara, with the exception of cars roaming the place. Artie had parked the car outside of what appeared to be a court house. Artie had already gone inside, while I stood by the car and looked around the town.<p>

"I still have no idea what kind of a town is named Cotton." I wondered aloud. If Leo were here, he'd probably sigh and start up on some lecture about the plant and theorize that this city made a living off growing and selling the plant at one time. Carrie would probably sit by and grin at us.

It was odd, how different it felt without them here. I wish ether one of them were right here, but, as I knew, Leo was asleep in a coma and Carrie was still away on business. I remember once that Carrie wondered what my servant was dreaming of, if he was dreaming. I'm not sure about those two, but my dreams had been rather peaceful. It felt kind of foreign at first, but I got used to it, and I would rather have that peace than waking up every night, shaken by that nightmare.

Wait, no. Now is not the time to dwell on that. All of that was long over by now, still, I can't shake some feeling, that...well, I don't know what.

"Eric!" A voice called. I looked up to meet Artie's voice as he called my fake name, but I was greeted with a surprise of my own.

Walking beside him was a girl about the same height as Carrie. Her amber hair was such a dark shade that it looked nearly brown, but let's just settle on golden-brown. She was dressed in some sort of floral laced clothing colored black, red, and white, which was a bit dark if you ask me. I recognized the style though, Carrie once telling me that this particular style was called 'Gothic Lolita'. Among other things, a small hourglass hung off a long golden chain around her neck. Probably the most stunning feature had to be her eyes, which were...red?

_'Is that her?' _I asked myself. _'The girl I'm supposed to protect?'_

"Eric, here she is." Artie said, gesturing to the red eyed girl. "Ceail Augustine."

"This is him?" Ceail asked, her voice slightly annoyed. "Eric Strata, right?"

"Um, y-yes." Wait. My voice...why was my voice shaking? "I'm definitely Eric."

"I see." Her voice had calmed down, and I found that now it was surprisingly smooth like water. "Reasonable enough I suppose."

"Alright then." Artie suddenly interrupted. "Miss Ceail, I'll leave you with Eric while I finish up your paperwork for you."

Ceail watched him with a blank face as he walked away again, leaving the girl with me. Again, her red eyes stood out the most, like rubies. However, her eyes weren't the only thing that was strange to me.

"Hey, you." She suddenly said, her voice breaking through my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"So, you're really from Pandora?" Her tone bordered on being curious.

"Of course." I replied. "Carr- er, that is to say, my adoptive sister talked me into it."

I saw one of her eyebrows raise. "Who's name were you about to say?"

"Oh, it's not important, but just the name of my adoptive sister. Her name is Carrie."

Ceail then grinned slightly. "I heard she works for Pandora also."

I nodded. "She does, we're practically a team; myself, Carrie, and her boyfriend, Leo."

I quickly realized my voice had strained slightly on his name, and, looking at Ceail, it looks like she had caught on as well.

_'Geez, is this girl perceptive as well?'_ I wondered thinking of how Leo could catch on to things just as quick. For instance, if something was troubling me, he could pick up on it in an instant.

"Something the matter?" She asked, her face relaxing and a smile on her lips.

"It's just...nether of them are around right now." I explained to her. I knew she would just continue questioning me until I gave her an answer. "They're alright, but Leo, his situation is a bit more complicated."

"What exactly is it?"

"He's currently in a coma."

Ceail's red eyes faintly widened with surprise. "Oh. Sorry to hear that."

"Don't worry about it." I assured her. "I'm sure he'll be out if it soon, and, when we get back to Kara, I'll have you meet him."

"Hmm. Interesting." She cooed, looking up towards the sky. "Say, people say that girl, Carrie, is quite the agent."

Apparently, she had decided to change the subject. "Yeah, I've seen her in battle before, and she's got talent."

"Does she have a Chain?"

I inwardly sighed, this girl's questions getting on my nerves, but what could it hurt to tell her what Carrie's Chain is? "Believe it or not, but she has Raven."

"Raven?" Ceail exclaimed. "As in the legendary black winged Chain?"

"That's the one." Wait a minute, why am I telling her these things? There's no need for her to know! I should just shut up about this, for my own sake at least.

"I've heard of one myself, one called Gryphon."

Now I was the one interested in the conversation. "That's one of the five, isn't it?"

She nodded, just as a gust of wind came by us. "Legend has it was once spotted here a long time ago when this city was first established, when it was just a tiny village."

I quickly thought back to seven months ago, after Leo had been taken by the Baskervilles and Carrie had found a letter telling us that they wanted the fragment of Glen Baskerville inside him. Among other things though, all three of us knew that the Baskervilles were seeking out the other three bird-like Chains, Gryphon, Owl, and Dodo. Question was, what did they want with those Chains?

"I don't know much about Chains," Ceail continued. "But I think it's neat that Carrie has Raven. I doubt it's as powerful as Jabberwock."

"I beg to differ, they could be the same strength." No way I was telling this girl any more than that.

"That is a very good hypothesis. My foster brother was actually researching Gryphon, you know, before he died."

That was the last bit of our conversation, seeing as how Artie showed up soon after, and, after letting Ceail get some of her belongings from her house, we were on our way back from Kara, Ceail with us in the backseat.

I never talked to her much on the ride back, jumbled and confusing thoughts swirling through my mind. I still had things to figure out, like how much she really knows about Gryphon. Among other things though, I felt a strange sensation inside, thinking about her words.

_'I'm probably tiered, yeah, that's it.'_ I thought, looking out the window again, like I had been on the way here.

**One has to wonder, what is Mark up to (although you probably know what). Also, is the rumor about the mysterious Ceail Augustine true? Elliot might be the only one who can get that answer out of her, considering that he is supposed to protect her. In the meantime, feel free to leave a reveiw.**


	5. Emeralds of Ice

**Makin' this quick 'cause I need to get some sleep. This is kind of a short chapter, but it is a bit interesting.**

**peppermint twertile: lol, really.**

**I do not own Pandora Hearts in any way, nor do I own anything familar.**

Chapter 4: Emeralds of Ice

"New developments just keep coming in, don't they?" Tracy asked me as we walked down the street.

"Oh, yes." I answered. "Looks like we'll be finished very soon."

It was a good day, and me and Tracy had just gotten off work (Not at the library ether). We had decided to take a little stroll into town, and we were enjoying ourselves, maybe get a bite to eat at the local market later.

"Hey," I piped up. "When we get back, I want you to come meet someone with me."

"Oh, what's this now?" She teased playfully.

"It's nothing, really, but Elliot just got hired to protect a girl and I told him to introduce me to her when we get back."

"What a brilliant idea!" I watched as her gaze shifted to the buildings, and then she let out a slight gasp.

"Hmm? What is it?"

She pointed to a sign and she exclaimed. "A karaoke club!"

I couldn't help but to raise an eyebrow at this. "Really?"

"Yeah! We don't really have to do anything right now, so how about we kill some time?"

"Tracy, I've never even been to a karaoke club, plus, we don't even know if it's open."

She pulled me over to the doorway of the building. "It is, see? And besides, you'll like it."

_'Well, she has a point.'_ I thought, thinking this over. _'We might be leaving soon, so why not have a little fun while we're at it.'_

"Alright, I'll do it." I sighed, giving in to her request.

_(Flashback)_

_"Stupid thunderstorm." I muttered, pulling the covers of my bed over my eyes in an effort to stop the bright flashes from invading my eyes._

_This thunderstorm had started up shortly after Elliot and Leo had gone off to bed. I tried getting some sleep myself, but kept waking up and those flashes kept me from going back to sleep. Once again, that's what they had done. What was this, like, the third time already?_

_Sighing angrily, I got out of bed and chose to head downstairs for a drink. No one would really notice anyway._

_Once I had gotten downstairs, I walked toward the kitchen, only to stop when I heard another noise._

_**'I couldn't have imagined that, could I?'**__ I wondered. I stood in silence for a moment, and it came back again. This time I determined the source; the library._

_Heading over there, I stopped in the doorway when I saw a darkened figure by the window. But a flash later, and I instantly saw a head of thick black hair, bangs covering their eyes. This person was also holding a book, the spine of it facing them._

_Smiling, I knew who it was. _

_"Can't sleep ether?" I asked, my eyes now just barely making out his figure._

_"Oh, Carrie. You're awake too it seems." Leo replied, seemingly unaffected by my sudden presence._

_"I'll take that as a yes." I watched him as he put the book down and moved over to the couch. I followed him, sitting down beside him._

_"Thunderstorms have always bothered me," He said after a moment. "Ever since I was little."_

_"And that woke you up, right?" I inquired._

_"Yes. Honestly, I don't know how Elliot manages to sleep through it."_

_I chuckled lightly, a slight grin on my face. "Don't worry, you're alright now."_

_"Thanks." He said, leaning back on the couch. "I'll be fine, I just usually read for a little bit, then go back to sleep."_

_"But you can't even see in this light."_

_"I know, there's no need to worry. I'll still manage to get some sleep."_

_I sighed, silence now coming between us. Sometimes I didn't understand Leo at all, I mean, he really would need these glasses if he kept staying up late reading until dawn. I knew very well how much he liked books, once telling me that it was sort of like having his own little world to escape to when things got rough. _

_I'm not surprised he came here in order to clam himself down, and I understood that. It's just that I have my own way of handling a situation like this._

_"~Do you see the faces 'round and 'round the places?~" I started to sing. "~Are they people that you want to know?~"_

_"~Do you see the faces running' 'round to different places? Are they people that you want to know?~"_

_I was about to sing the next line, but then a flash interrupted me, accompanied by a rather loud boom._

_"Whoa!" I exclaimed. I heard nothing from Leo, but I did know a hand clamped onto my own, his probably. Turning my attention to him, I could hear him taking deep breaths in the darkness. He eventually calmed down, but his grip on my hand was starting to hurt._

_"Um, Leo, my hand."_

_"Oh, sorry." He apologized, letting go._

_"You were startled, weren't you?" I asked, flexing my hand._

_"Well, that would explain why my heart keeps going __**doki! doki! doki!**__ so hard."_

_I couldn't help but giggle." You always have to put a playful spin on things, don't you?"_

_"Sure, but, that aside. I didn't know you had such a wonderful voice."_

_"Eh, you really think so?"_

_"Quite." He said softly, relaxing once more._

_"Well, whenever you'd like, I'll sing that song for you. Got that?"_

_"I'd like that." He replied, slipping his hand into mine._

_(End flashback)_

_'And we ended up sleeping on the couch that night.'_ I recalled, thinking back to it.

Now that we were inside this place, Tracy was looking through a catalog of songs. I rolled my eyes at her as she scanned each page and constantly flipping through it.

"Pick out a song yet?" I asked.

She was silent for a moment, carefully eyeing the pages, but then she smiled and showed me the song. "This one!"

I looked at it, then looked at Tracy. "Seriously? I've never even heard of that band."

"Come on." She pleaded, her green eyes shimmering. "It's a great song, and you've heard it before, right?"

"Only because you made me do it."

"Still, please~?" Irk, she was giving me those eyes, puppy dog eyes.

I sighed with frustration, giving in. "Okay, okay."

* * *

><p>My money had gotten me as far as the next town over and I had little left, and actually, I had started feeling faint over the past few minutes. My throat is dry as I wander the streets, and I really need something to drink, maybe something to eat too.<p>

"There's gotta be somewhere can go." I muttered to myself, weaving through the people around me. They were probably staring at my eyes too, even though my bangs hung slightly in front of them. "I need to find something..."

I stopped when my eyes caught sight of a sign. The building I was looking at was a simple karaoke club.

_'Oh! There must be something there'_ I thought with a tinge of joy. I was once taken to one in the past, and at some karaoke clubs they serve food and drinks. Chances are this one might, good news for me.

I knew I had a mission, to find her, to warn her, but I obviously can't do that if I don't have something in me to keep me going.

The first step I take though, everything around me spins and I find myself stumbling forward, almost face planting with the building. A light gasp escapes my lips, and I turn myself around, making my back collide with the brick wall. In reality, it really hurt, but not enough to do any serious damage, if any at all.

"Ugh..." One of my eyes winced half closed, my stomach twisting into several knots at the same time. I took my bag off my back in a hurry and unzipped it, not caring if anyone stares at me while I take out one of my two bottles of pills. Yeah, yeah, I know, they haven't be helping much as of late, but they can provide me with some of it's intended effect for now, just at least until I find food (hopefully before I resort to dumpster diving. Yuck!).

Closing my eyes, I swallow two of them and put the bottle back in my pocket. _'Okay, time to go.'_

It's a bit dark as I walk inside, but it clears and I can hear music starting up not too far away.

* * *

><p>Music is playing, my body is moving in tune with the sound, my voice is begging to sing the song.<p>

Carrie is standing next to me, confidence in her blue eyes. In her hand is a black microphone, as is the same with me.

_'I've always wanted to sing this.'_ I thought with excitement. _'Guess I got my wish.'_

My eyes shut to the beat, and my foot tapped against the floor. I was waiting for the first line, for the song to begin.

With a single beat, my eyes snapped open, and my voice starting to sing, as if automatically.

* * *

><p><em>"Back in ten minutes, and I'll just hang a sign."<em> I heard a voice, a beautiful voice, sing. _"I've gotta find a place, to clear my mind."_

I wandered into the open room, looking for the source of voice. What I found is that the people's eyes were on two girls in the spotlight. One of the girls caught my eye right away, one with striking green eyes, much like one of my own.

_"I am the flyer." _She continued. _"With only one desire."_

The girl had simply knocked me off my feet; short blond hair that extended down to her shoulders, and those eyes, oh such a beautiful shade of green. She moved with such grace too, she was like a ballerina.

_"I am the flyer. Nobody's gonna shoot me down."_

I'm not much for girls though, and besides, getting some food and then setting out to find Carrie is more important.

_"Got an urgent appointment, and I can't be late."_

Wait, that voice has a familiar ring to it. I look to the other girl, probably the older looking of the duo (duh!), and... it's Carrie?

_'What the-? What's she doing here?'_ Yes, I had been looking for her, but I hadn't expected to find her in a place like this. She may look a tad bit older, and her hair is slightly shorter, but it's definitely her.

_"I've got a million things, that have to wait."_

I had to get closer, get her attention. Pushing my way through the people watching the two girls, I thought about what Heather had said, and Carrie needed to know, because if she was here, then it was true and Leo was in danger.

_"Just hang on a minute, I'll try to hover right back."_ The green eyed girl's voice took over again. _"I hate to make you wait but I'm goin', and I'm goin' fast."_

Their voice's harmonized with each other in a duet as I get close enough for them to see me, but they were just exchanging glances with one another. I want to say Carrie's name, but my ears start ringing and my hands are now shaking.

_'No! I can't faint here!'_ I was panicking, which didn't help my situation any. The two voices became faded and far away, the room spinning round and round. All my energy was draining away from me faster than I could think.

_"Mark!"_ **"Mark!" **Two voices entered my head, one being Icarus, and the other, I still don't want to talk about him.

Strange though, I was still thirsty, even as muffled crys acompanyied the world turning upsidedown.

* * *

><p>A sudden cry interupted me as I started to sing the next line in the chorus.<p>

"Tracy, cut it!" I commanded. She imedeantly stopped as I looked to see a boy lying on the ground.

The same instinct I had when I first met Leo overtook me again, Tracy following me as I knelt in front of the blond haired boy.

"Hey, can you hear me?" I asked, trying to at least make sure he was alright.

"Y-your preformace...was wonderful." He murrmered. Wait a minute...is that...?

Tilting his head toward me and opening his eyes, I knew who it was. "It's you!"

I knew this boy, but he looked different. His face was very pale and his blond hair fell limply into his face. And his eyes...one was blue, but the other was green, emerald green.

_'When did they get to be heterochromia?'_

"I never knew you could sing like that," His eyes were closing shut again. "Carrie..."

His voice trailed off and I only looked down at him, watching him as he breathed, slow and shallow. He wasn't waking up ether, so I think something's wrong.

"Tracy," I finally spoke. "Call an ambulance, now."

"Right, but, Carrie...who is that guy."

"..." I inhaled fresh air and spoke, still keeping my eyes on him. "Mark Baskerville."

**Right...So, since I must go to bed, feel free to leave a reveiw. Oh, and next chapter fill feature all of our main characters (look forward to that~!).**


	6. Delirium

**Hello. Well, not much to say because I've had a stressful week at school, which left me with little time to work on this. This chapter moves a bit slow, but it's all part of the story. Hey, the new Pandora Hearts chapter is just around the corner though. I can't wait for it! Can't they just flash back to the present for one mesly second, just so we can see how our main characters are doing? (Especialy Oz and Leo)**

**I do not own Pandora Hearts in any way.**

Chapter 5: Delirium

"What do you mean by 'asleep'?" I asked Aaron, who was currently smoothening out the winkles in his clothing.

"No surprise you don't realize it," He answered. "But there's nothing really more to say besides that."

"Am I really just asleep?"

"Yes, as per outside this place. Besides, in this situation, I can come to you freely, for a while anyway."

With that, I felt him slip a hand beneath my back, pushing me up into a sitting position.

Aaron had hardly changed from the last time I saw him, his clothes were slightly different, but the rest of him remained the same. I started to wonder if I looked a bit weird to him, because lately my style of clothes had changed to a more modern look. I never really liked formal clothes anyway.

"Wow, my arms are stiff." I muttered, stretching dormant muscles in my thin arms.

"I bet." Aaron answered back. "Say, how is your girlfriend, Carrie?"

"Oh, her? She's absolutely charming. Her skills with Raven are coming along quite nicely too."

"And you with Jabberwock?"

I paused at that question, not really sure how to answer at first. "I wouldn't call it good."

He raised an eyebrow at my answer. "How so?"

"I can't really seem to get a grasp on it." I explained to him. "When I summon it, I can feel it's power gushing throughout me, overwhelming my body. One time, it even lashed out at Carrie and..." I paused again, biting my lip as I remembered that attempt at controlling the power of my Chain. "I was lucky enough to stop it before it could harm her, but still..."

_"Stop it!"_

"I was the one at fault."

Twice had I ever screamed like that; once was recently when Carrie blindly stepped in front of Jabberwock, her arms spread wide, beckoning it to come at her (thinking back, she probably could of blocked it). The other, it was when Elliot had been attacked by the Chain called Humpty Dumpty, and I screamed at the Chain so harshly, I swear my voice crackled under the intensity. I still have nightmares about that day sometimes, but it wasn't frequent like Elliot's used to be.

Both times the Chain had obeyed my command, but I was still to blame for those incidents.

"Hey, don't be like that." Aaron suddenly said, giving me a reassuring smile. "There's no need for you to get worked up over it. One day you will be able to master it's strength. After all, it is _your_ Chain."

I had never really understood why I lacked control over it, when I was able to use it freely back in my original time. Maybe it because I was no longer 'Glen', or that my contract was legal now, but at least Aaron's words had offered solace, as did Carrie's that one time, even Elliot in our time and after my failed attempt in this one.

I didn't want to talk about it anymore though. "Did you and Anastasia have a similar relationship?"

"If you mean one that had hardships similar to the ones you and Carrie have faced, then yes, you could say that." Aaron replied, his voice having hints of remorse, and sorrow, and...happiness.

"I know nothing about you." I began, knowing that this boy was like me, but we were different. "Yet, you are a part of me. You once said to me that because I inherited the soul of Glen Baskerville, you became a different part of me. Will you at least tell me that?"

He sighed again. "Please, not yet, there are things you need know still."

"Like what?" My voice got tense. "Are you just going to deny everything I ask?"

"No, not everything."

"..." A pause, something dawning on me. "You know something."

"Hmm?" He was acting so innocent.

"Before this, something happened to me, I can feel it. I remember switching back and forth between being asleep and being awake, I remember feeling a dull pain running throughout my body, I remember seeing nothing but black, and I could hear their voice, but...why were they far away? Why couldn't I answer those voices, speak to them? Why couldn't I 'open' my eyes?"

"But, you're asleep, what more can I say?"

"That may be so, but I feel like your hiding something from me." It actually kind of hurt to say that. It wasn't anything significant, but I sudden dull pain had come upon me.

"Just clam down." Aaron said. "Even as you are now, if you stress yourself out, it will affect your body as well."

I'm still suspicious of him, but I did as he suggested. After taking in a deep breath of air, I felt that pain fade from me.

"Then, at least tell me what things were like for you and Anastasia."

He nodded. "That is a fine idea to me, and, I actually came to show you these events. I thought you had a right to know, the things that occurred in your past life. Think of it as...an entertainment while you're here."

_'Entertainment.'_ I pondered on the word for a minute. I knew nothing about what had happened before, when I was 'Aaron', and ever since he revealed it to me, a part of me has always wanted to know about that time so long ago.

"How about it?" He asked, bringing me out of my wondering.

"Sounds good, but, not now."

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm just a bit...tiered." I felt myself fall back as my eyelids closed, water splashing around me. "Let me rest for a little while more."

* * *

><p>"Is that him?" I asked Eric, my eyes on the sleeping boy in front of us.<p>

"Yeah, that's Leo." He simply answered me, his gaze not lifting from the noirette.

"How long has he been like that?"

"About 4 months."

"Oh." I muttered, taking a step forward.

This is clearly the boy Eric was talking about, I mean, it was bluntly obvious. Eric had wanted me to meet him, but this was a bit strange. He even had that other, Artie, drop us off at the hospital. Now here, Eric had quickly rushed me to this room, as if expecting him to be awake, even though the answer was clear. In the meanwhile, I observed the other, taking in each of his features.

This boy, Leo, he was a very pale faced boy. His hair looked thick and messy, being rather long at that, which framed itself around his face. Whatever portion of his hair wasn't coving his eyes, they were still shielded by a pair of big round glasses. I also noticed how thin he looked, his motionless arms like twigs. Machinery had gathered all around him, various needles and wires connected to different parts of his body, probably to monitor his condition if I had to guess.

_'Must of taken a pretty hard hit to be in such a state.'_ I theorized quietly.

"Geez, this is so pitiful." Eric rolled his eyes at me when I said this. "I mean, just look at all those wires attached to him."

"Well, Carrie explained to me that, in this state, Leo's mind and body wasn't functioning properly." He explained, but those glasses on the other's face were filling me with curiosity. "That would be the purpose of those things; monitoring his brainwaves, his respiratory and circulatory system, a few other things too, but Carrie had already given me enough information at that point."

"It would only make sense."

Eric eyed me with a suspicious glare as I peered at those glasses, and, as I reached out to touch them...

"Don't!" One of Eric's hands grabbed onto mine and I turned my head sharply to him, quickly noticing he was angry at me. "Don't you dare touch him!"

"Oh, what's this~?" I teased after a moment, drawing my hand back.

"You have no right to do that." Boy, was he overprotective of his friend.

"But, I..." I decided to be mischievous and gave him an innocent smile. "I was just wondering about those glasses."

"Wha-" It was amusing how he was shocked at my expression. "Damn you. You're annoying."

"Well, sorry for wondering." This time I was the one who rolled their eyes, and I knew Eric was irritated by my response. "I will say that those glasses are a bit odd."

He seemed offended by what I said. "I'll have you know I bought those for him!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, he told me to anyway. It was his request."

That was a bit unexpected, but, there was something that felt off about that statement. "His request?"

At that, I saw his eyes widen slightly, as if he had just said something wrong. "So? There's nothing wrong with that."

Not bothering to return any sort of reply on the subject of the glasses, Eric carefully sat down on the bed next to Leo as he gazed at his face. Something about his empty stare directed and his friend seemed to be pitiful, and, I didn't understand why I felt pity too; to the comatose boy, yes, but to Eric...

"He...you two are close, aren't you?" I asked, trying to make him snap himself out of his self induced trance.

"Yes, we've known each other for quite a long time." His reply was plainly stated, like a fact. "When this happened...I didn't know how to react. To start, I was angry for a while, worried too, but then it turned into an empty feeling."

I pulled up a chair and sat next to the two, Eric's gaze shifting between the floor and the noirette. "How did it happen in the first place?"

He was silent at first, and I had then begun to regret asking that. If these two were as close as Eric made it seem, then maybe it would be best if that topic was left alone. However, after running a hand through his short beige hair, he straightened up and looked right at me.

"Four months ago, the three of us, me, Leo, and Carrie, had been chasing down an illegal contractor." He began to explain, still keeping those icy blue eyes on me. "When we caught up to him, we were swept up into a fight. At some point, Leo got hit by one of the Chain's arms and was flung into a wall."

"Was that the cause of this?"

"Apparently so. He sustained multiple injuries, but mostly to his head, although he did break his right wrist and needed stitches in both hands."

"Head trauma then." I inquired.

He nodded at me, looking back at Leo. "His head had collided with that brick wall, very hard. He had immediately slipped into an unconscious state when I saw what happened. After Carrie defeated the illegal contractor, Leo wouldn't wake up. We had him taken to the nearest hospital and later we learned he was in this dammed coma."

_'Weird.'_ I thought. _'Then why is he here?'_

"After he was stable enough, we had him moved back to Kara, and he's been here ever since."

_'Oh, never mind.'_

"What of the girl, Carrie?" I pondered, even though Eric had told me she was away doing stuff for Pandora.

"She came here every day. I came a few times, but I never came as much as I do now until Carrie left with her friend Tracy for some mission across the country. She's still a bit shook up over this."

"I think I understand now."

"We just," Eric paused again, as if he was having trouble saying something. "hope he'll wake up soon. If he does, we'll be able to celebrate his birthday together."

"Mmm." My eyes drifted back to Leo, watching him as he slowly breathed.

Between the two, I sensed a sort of, unbreakable bond. What Eric had told me, I couldn't help but feel that it went beyond that, farther back than he was letting on. He might not be showing it much, but I can see it in his eyes. I can see definite concern through those blue eyes.

"Forgive me for this." Eric did nothing this time, only let me reach out and let my fingertips slightly brush the other boy's long hair. It felt...smooth and silky.

_'I wonder, what stories this boy could tell.'_ Not only was there something odd about Leo, but there was something about Eric too. Maybe I had seen him in a newspaper photo somewhere? He does work for Pandora after all. _'Well...whatever!'_

* * *

><p>I wasn't really aware of anything, only a dull ache in my head. I still felt sick, and I was <em>still<em> thirsty, but, what's going on here? What has happened since this darkness enveloped me?

A slit of light entered out of the darkness, a white light. It had started to become bigger, and brighter as well, and I think my eyes might have winced shut, because that light was swallowed by darkness again.

"Water..." My voice rasped, almost automatically, also, it had been the first thought to enter my head. My mouth sucked in fresh air, but it only made my throat dry, making me cough. The light came back and this time blinded me without hesitation. When the shapes in the white void focused in, I soon realized I was in a hospital room.

"You're awake then?" Ah, it's her voice again! Perhaps she's somewhere nearby.

"C-Carrie?" I was able to move my head to the side, despite the painful throbbing, and there, by the doorway, I saw her standing there. Her light blue eyes were looking right at me, and I could tell, she was still wondering why I had just 'happened' to run into her.

"You look thirsty." She smiled gently and moved from her position, walking over to my bed. "Let me fix this for you first."

"Thanks." I muttered as she adjusted my bed. Still, that smile remained on her face as she walked over to a little table between two chairs and retrieved a tea cup from it. "You look older."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

The tea cup made a small _clink_ as she handed it to me. The aroma was nice and reminded me of Hot Chocolate somehow. I look down into the tea and I smile at seeing my own reflection, looking back up at me through the liquid sustained there.

After taking one sip... "Mmm. It's good."

"Well, I didn't make it." Carrie says to me.

"Who did then?"

"My friend, Tracy Wood. You can thank her when she gets here."

_'Oh, so it's Tracy.'_ I thought silently, thinking that this must have been the other girl with her that had taken the lead of the song just before I passed out.

I put the tea cup back down and instead set a hand to my head, my dull headache still bothering me. "What happened?"

"You mean back then?" Carrie asked, brushing a piece of hair from her face. "You passed out. When you got here, the doctor said you were extremely dehydrated and running a high fever. You look to be slightly better now."

"Oh, figures." I muttered.

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"Ah, well...it's nothing." No...she didn't need to know about my problems.

Silence passed between us, leaving me to idly sip my tea. Whatever kind this was, one thing was for sure; it was good. Also, I don't know how, but I think this tea is making me feel better, not back to 100% of course, but better. It's aroma also seemed to be clearing my senses, much to my surprise.

_'That Tracy girl made this. Interesting.'_

"You look different." Carrie said, catching my attention because she had _noticed_.

"I do? How exactly?" There's was no sense in attempting to cover up this change, but I could at least try.

"Well, for starters, your eyes."

That's it, she nailed it; she had noticed my eyes.

_'No, don't worry about me.'_ I put the tea cup down, staring back into it. _'You have more important things to be concerned about.'_

"Mark?" I looked back up at her with weary eyes. "What happened to your eyes? They were blue last time I checked."

"Carrie, it's alright." I reassured her, but it didn't fool her.

"But why are they hererochromia?" Her wondering never ceases, does it?

"It's no big deal really." I'm starting to feel tiered again.

"Your eyes weren't like this the last time our paths crossed, I know so." She says taking the tea cup from my hands. "You've changed."

I closed my eyes. I can't involve her with my own problems. "Please, it's okay."

"Are you still feeling tiered?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Right. I'll leave you be then."

Wait, why didn't I tell her? Is it because of the fatigue wearing down on my body? After all, Carrie had said that I had been in bad shape when I arrived here.

_'I need to tell her, not now though.'_ Sleep was overtaking me again. _'But when she returns, I will warn her of the treat posed to her lover. Maybe then, also, I can lift some of this guilt from me.'_

That was also a possibility. She doesn't know the part I played in assisting her 7 months ago, but now, because of her personality, and the fact that I'll be telling her some shocking information, it would make sense that she would find the connections and immediately know my part.

What did I care though? I am only doing what's right.

**Okay, so you've gotten an update on what our cast is doing at the moment. *Yawn* I need to go to bed. I've gotta go to Portland tomorrow (Hockey game!) I'll try and get the next chapter up soon, but I've barely got any ideas. I'll get there though, don't worry. **

**Until then, feel free to reveiw.**


	7. The Stranger

**Hello. Well, midterms kept me busy, leaving me with little time to write this chapter. Snow's still around too. The new chapter of Pandora Hearts is here though, Retrace LXIX: Alice. Young Alice is so cute, and that two page spread of Alyss is beautiful (Although I think the best two page spread is the one of Oz and Leo from Retrace LXV {Don't yell at me!}).**

**peppermint twertile: Ah, no I don't play hockey, I just went to see a game. And, regarding Mark, you're half right, but not Vincent, he does have blond hair though. I agree, hospitals are depressing, and I know from experience (it was just one time). It's not fun.**

**I do not own Pandora Hearts in any way, nor do I own anything familar.**

Chapter 6: The Stranger

_Take a little jump in the back of your mind_

_Take a little jump to the back of your life_

_-What Heaven Allows, Hammock_

Something about my surroundings felt different, even if everything around me was still black nothingness. Moving my hand slightly, I was surprised to find that it brushed against something soft.

_'Huh?'_ I moved my hand some more, that surface was still there. Actually, it was all around me.

Going at an attempt to open my eyes, at that time, much to my surprise, they really _opened_.

What I saw around me wasn't the usual surroundings that I had seen before, but an entirely different setting. Since the light and colors were different than the darkness I had seen before when talking to Aaron, I had to squint to make out the shapes in front of me. Once my vision adjusted enough, I was able to confirm that this wasn't the same place as before, instead, this was a bedroom, light coming through the half closed curtains. It was now apparent that where I was lying was a bed, my gaze lazily directed to the wall because I was laying on my side.

_'What the-' _

"Aaron-sama, are you awake yet." A voice said as I heard a door open behind me.

"Uh, I'm-" Wait... _Aaron-sama_? "What?"

"I asked if you were awake yet." I head footsteps approach the bed, and, hastily turning around as I sat up, I came face to face with a maid, her hair tied back into a ponytail.

"W-who-"

"You're not sick again, are you?" She asked, cutting off my sentence. "Your face is red. Or did you have a bad dream?"

I pushed her hand that I found had been resting on mine away and scurried backwards, my back making a slight thump as I hit the headboard, cushioned by the pillows though. "Don't touch me!"

"Oh." The maid stepped back, looking at me strangely. "Okay then. Breakfast will be ready soon."

I watched, startled as she started to walk away. "Hey."

"Yes, Aaron-sama?" The maid asked, turning back around to me.

"Can you just...bring it up to me instead?" Even though I'm very confused right now, I am hungry, in need of some food. I haven't eaten in a while.

My breathing calmed down once she nodded politely and left, and I loosened the firm grip I held on the sheets, letting them lay limply on my lap. I kept looking around the room, trying to figure out where I was, certainly not at home though.

_'Where in the world am I?'_ I wondered. I don't remember how I got here at all, the last thing I can remember is falling back asleep in that dark void. Why was that maid calling me by that name? _'All these thoughts are making me dizzy.'_

I put a hand to my head, closing my eyes and breathing slowly. Something feels off though, and when that maid looked at me, she was...

Wait, my glasses! They're not on my face!

"Huh? Where are they?" I couldn't feel that circular glass covering my eyes. There was something else I noticed too, that my bangs were shorter than before, like back when I had them cut.

Now startled beyond belief, I jumped out of bed and ran over to a mirror on a dresser. Maybe this was some prank Elliot and Carrie were pulling on me. After all, even though I don't know where the 'Aaron' bit came from, Elliot would have probably orchestrated this whole shenanigan, getting Carrie to help.

_'Okay, how bad did they cut my hair? They are so going to-'_

My thought stopped mid-sentence when I looked in the mirror, because instead of seeing my usual self there was something different looking back.

Aaron's reflection gazed back at me with a shocked expression.

"AHHH!"

"Aaron-sama! Is everything alright?" Ah, the maid had come back in, directing her gaze to me with worried face. Probably was wondering where that screaming sound came from, although it was indeed mine. Maybe if it wasn't for her interruption, I might of smashed the glass to bits with one punch, most likely injuring my hand in the process.

"U-uh, I... a spider!" I stammered, quickly thinking of a way to explain myself.

"Is that so? Are you sure it's nothing else?"

"Yes, yes." I just wanted her to go away. "I already got rid of it."

"Good to know." I could breathe a little easier when she left again, but I was still in shock to the reflection I had seen.

I walked over to the mirror again, and still, that face was there; black hair, silver eyes. No glasses, no bangs to cover my eyes.

. . .

No bangs to cover my eyes. I know that's true, I can't feel hair dangling in my face, but then...why can't I see the lights? Not that I miss them, I mean, I don't like seeing them, but, they're really _gone_.

"What the hell is going on around here?" I whispered to my opposite reflection.

I don't have any clue as to the reason behind these strange events. I can hear my own voice, the same as always, but maybe, that person heard me differently. Perhaps, because I see myself differently in the mirror, that is also what I am being seen as.

If so, that would mean I...I'm being seen as Aaron Chapman? Am I presently him?

"Oh, no... no!" I backed away from the mirror. "That can't be right!"

I went back to the bed and flopped back down onto it, clearly looking up at the ceiling without feeling my messy hair in my face, or without those lights surrounding me for that mater. All these thoughts and questions are getting tangled up together, overwhelming my brain and giving me a headache.

Shifting my gaze to the floor...Oh, what's down there? A book? Yes, there is a book there lying on the floor, within arm's reach too. I desperately need something to at least distract me from these confusing things.

I easily lean over the edge of the bed and reach out for it, then drawing it back to me, opening it and starting to read after adjusting my position.

_'Just like old times.'_ I thought to myself.

This felt really nice actually, just sitting here up against some pillows reading a book so early in the morning. It reminded me of when I used to live in the House of Fianna, how I would spend countless hours sitting in the library and just reading away through several books.

However, it wasn't long before...

"Hey," Now that brought back memories, snapping me out of my own world just like Elliot had managed to do so when we first met.

_'Who's there? Maybe the maid has come back?'_

"Gah! You're not Sophie."

Yup, just like that time, kind of. "Ugh, can't you just leave? I'm-"

The second my eyes shifted position, my attention was instantly pulled form the book.

A girl stood there, not far away and looking at me with curious and glistening blue eyes. She wore a maroon dress with black accents on it, the white cream gloves on her hands contrasting it. Her hair was nicely done, long hair pulled back slightly, and it was that lovely shade of beige that reminded me of my dear Carrie.

"Eh? Who are you?" She asked carefully, her voice slightly familiar.

"Maybe I should be asking you the same." I replied, setting the book down. Something about this girl was oddly familiar.

"Okay, but before that, give me your name first." She smiled sweetly and approached the bed.

"Fine. I'm Le-" I cut myself off when I almost said my real name.

"Hmm? Couldn't hear."

That's right, I am definitely 'Leo Baskerville', but at this moment, I am... "My name is Aaron Chapman."

"I see. Very unique, you're the first person I've met who's named that." The girl extended her hand to me. "My name is Anastasia Mouchette."

_'Anastasia?'_ That's why she looks so familiar!

I cough suddenly, probably because I've realized who she is. She takes note of this. "What's with you?"

"Nothing." I look back up at her. "N-nice to meet you."

We shake hands, but I still can't believe it. This girl, the one holding my hand, she is Anastasia; Carrie representing the reincarnation.

"Hmm. I wonder... are you Chapman-sama's son?" She ponders, letting go of my hand.

"I...yes, I am." It feels strange, announcing myself as 'Aaron'.

"Well then, it does explain some things." Anastasia said with a laugh. "I didn't really think that the Chapman family had a son. Guess I was wrong on that account."

"If I may, who exactly are you looking for?"

"No one in particular, just my friend, Sophie. She's a maid here." At that moment, my stomach growled rather loudly and she giggled at this, while I sat there, a tad bit flustered. "You sound hungry."

"I am actually. The maid said she'd bring me something soon."

And, as if on cue... "Aaron-sama, breakfast is ready for yo- Oh, Anastasia-sama!"

Anastasia turned around, a big smile on her face. "Sophie!"

At this point, it was apparent that upon opening the door to this room, the maid, Sophie, had found Anastasia here. That also meant that her small quest was over and done with.

"Oh, I see you found Aaron-sama." She said, glancing over at me.

"Yes, you could say that." Looking back at me, she smiled ever so sweetly, just like Carrie would.

"Anyways, I have breakfast ready for you, Aaron-sama."

"Good." I replied.

Sophie came over to my bed and gently sat a tray down in front of me. I looked over the food carefully then started to eat. It was very well prepared, much to my surprise. For the moment, so long as I am in this place, everything is kicking back into place, so, in short, I must eat to keep my energy up, even if this is some crazed delusion.

_'I suppose this will hold me for a while.' _True, very true. I didn't eat much, but I had too, right?

"Aaron, you should open the curtains in here." Anastasia suggested. "It's so dreary in this room!"

"Ah! Allow me to do that, Anastasia-sama." Sophie interrupted. No surprise, she only wants to fulfill her job as a maid.

"Okay then." She shrugged at the other, then proceeding to sit at the foot of my bed.

"By the way, what brings you here, Anastasia-sama?"

"Oh, father just had something to discuss with Chapman-sama, and he ended up dragging me along." She paused to stretch her arms before continuing. "A shame though, I was having the most pleasant conversation with Glen-sama."

I froze, a piece of food half dangling from my mouth. _'Glen?'_

"You were with the Baskervilles?"

"Quite. Glen-sama is feeling down, so I decided to pay him a visit." She laughed like it was a joke. "Father had to hunt me down before we came here!"

Anastasia knew about Glen, but I only assumed it was because Jack, who was friends with her, had told her about him. I would never had guess she had an _actual_ connection with him.

Suddenly I've lost my appetite. "I'm done."

"Eh?" Sophie walked over to me and looked at the tray. "But, Aaron-sama, are you sure?"

"I am certain." My voice was growing tense again.

"Huh? What's wrong now?" Now it was Anastasia questioning me. "You've gotta eat you know."

"I assure you, I don't need anymore. This will last me for now."

"Anastasia-sama, you'll have to forgive Aaron-sama, he just recovered from his illness not too long ago." Sophie interrupted before the other could blow off more steam. "He still might not be able to eat a whole lot. He was very sick after all."

_'So this body is weak, just like my own.'_ I concluded, having listened to her whole explanation. I didn't feel sick though, so this body must of recovered from whatever had happened before.

"There's no need to worry about me. I'm perfectly alright." I reassured them.

"If your done with your breakfast then, I'll that tray back now." I watched her as she took the tray from me. "And after you get dressed, Master wishes to talk to you."

"His father." Anastasia interjected.

"Yes." Sophie turned her attention to the other girl. "I have work to do, Anastasia-sama, so I must be going now."

"See you later then."

That was probably the last I would see of Sophie for a while, seeing as she does have other duties to attend to as a maid. Anastasia stayed in this room however, even after Sophie had left.

_'Curious. But, since we are alone now...'_

"So," Anastasia started again. "I guess you want me to leave now."

"Not quite yet." I said, adjusting the pillows behind me so I could lay up against them. "I'd like to ask you a few things first."

"Like what?"

"First off, what is your connection to Glen Baskerville?"

"Eh? Him? A friend of mine, Jack Vessalius-sama, introduced me to him on our way out to meet a someone."

"I see." That sounded accurate, and I needed information about the girl. I don't know how long I'm stuck here, but I can at least try and understand some of these things. "Okay, next question. Do you know much about us at all, the Chapmans?"

She scoffed in response. "Of course, not a whole lot though."

"But that's the same as saying what I had previously stated."

"Well, I do know that, like my family, yours is a third rate noble house. As I said earlier though, I had no idea you were their son. Sophie never even mentioned a word about you."

"Good. Last question." I straightened up and it felt weird to me how she was _looking_ at my eyes. "May I call you by a shorter name?"

Anastasia seemed confused at first. "Um, sure. What do you have in mind?"

I didn't want to use such a long name with her, and, actually, I know of one, the same one that was used by Aaron.

"How about 'Anna'?"

She smiled, accepting it. "Okay, I can go with that!"

"Then it's settled. From now on, I shall refer to you as 'Anna'." I then thought back to what Sophie had said, and it's about time I got out of bed anyway. "If you would then Anna, please leave so I can get dressed."

"Got it." She replied cheerfully, getting up from the bed and bounding over to the door.

_'At least I've gotten some useful information.'_ I thought as the door closed behind her when she left. _'I better get dressed then.'_

Upon getting out of bed and going over to the tall wardrobe, I found many articles of clothing inside. I sifted through all the ones one the racks before finally settling one one outfit; a white shirt covered by a vest and a pair of dress pants. There was also a white neck tie (rather a ribbon) to go with it.

As I changed out of my pajamas and into my selected outfit, I began to wonder why I'm seeing these things, living them. This is not the life I had been living in, and all I know is that all this changed on that cold winter day. I have no clue as to why I'm here, but, is it possible that I... might be seeing events form my past life? 'Aaron' was who I was then, I had been told that much, but I still don't understand this situation I've been placed in.

_'What if, these things, are more like memories and I'm...living them?'_

"No. That's impossible, isn't it?" I murmured, trying to correct my previous thought.

Anyways, I should get going. If I'm going to be stuck here for who knows how long, I need to gather information about my past life, and not just from Anasta- I mean, Anna herself. To gain information, you need to understand your surroundings of the situation; that's just a common fact. If my 'father' wishes to see me, this is also another chance to understand this place more.

Anna did hold traces of Carrie, but to see the girl herself was just proving that the two were linked, Carrie becoming Anna's reincarnation. She'll definitely be a valuable source of information later on, especially with her connections to Jack Vessalius and Glen Baskerville.

Carrie. I wonder what she's doing right now, how she is. I could imagine that after the incident with the illegal contractor, she must of been worrying about me. Now _that_ wouldn't be impossible, knowing her anyway. What's she up to outside of this dream world?

_'Carrie, I do wonder, how are you right now?'_

**Another chapter done. Next chapter will focus off Leo for a while, but we'll get back to him later. Besides, what he's seeing right now is important to the story. In the meantime, feel free to leave a reveiw.**


	8. Soul Rift

**Hey Everyone. Guess what? The Super Bowl is about to start, which means...FUNNY COMERCIAL TIME! Just kidding, but they are funny. Let's just hope this won't be a repeat of 42 (super bowl 42). Also, this chapter will be entierly in Mark's point of veiw.**

**peppermint twertle: Yup. He's 'Aaron' now. We'll get back to that later. And yes, Alice was soooo cute in the lastest chapter.**

**I do not own Pandora Hearts in any way.**

Chapter 7: Soul Rift

_**(Dream)**_

_**"No...go away...! I don't want to see this!"**_

_**My own voice seemed to be drowned out by the sound of buildings crumbling down. I heard an unearthly screech and I had to press my hands to my ears to block out the sound. People could be heard in the distance, but only two voices stood out.**_

_**Chains clash and feathers rain down.**_

_**"Make it stop!"**_

_**A person runs by, not noticing me as they skid to a stop, just as I don't notice them.**_

_**Something happens behind me, but I pretend not to hear. I don't even turn around to look.**_

_**Then, the scene flashes, and all I see is fire.**_

_**"No..."**_

_**"Why?" A voice screams. "Why did you do this?"**_

_**"No!" I collapse and hold my head in my hands, wanting all of this to just disappear.**_

_**"Answer me!"**_

_**Suddenly, all the fire is gone and I'm back to the same scene as before.**_

_**"Leave me alone." I grit through clenched teeth. "I told you I don't want to see these things!"**_

_**"But they resurface." The voice whispers. "Only because of what lies inside."**_

_**"Shut up! Stop tainting my dreams with this madness!"**_

_**A flash of red, and I look up to see a gruesome sight. Words can't really comprehend it.**_

_**"W-wha-?"**_

_**"W-why...why...?" That trembling voice sounds vaguely like the one that was screaming in that scene of fire. "Why? Why did you do that-!"**_

_**I never get to hear the name.**_

_**(End dream)**_

"Stop it!"

My voice screamed this as whiteness hit my eyes, just at the same time I bolted forward, something pulling on my arm. I clenched my teeth together at this pain, slapping a hand to a spot on my arm where I had felt this.

"Hey, careful there!" A familiar voice called out. "You're gonna end up yanking that right out of your arm."

Whipping my head around to face that voice, I was greeted with a girl looking at me with bright green eyes, blond hair framed around her face. She blinked once and smiled gently.

"Um, how long have you been standing there?" I started, not having anything else to say to the girl.

She shrugged. "Ever since I got here about an hour ago."

"An hour ago?"

"Yeah. Carrie told me you've been out since yesterday after she came to see you."

That suddenly made me more alert. "Huh? Since yesterday?"

"Yup, you slept quite a bit, but don't worry about it." A single wink from her, and I felt a blush creeping onto my face, catching me off guard.

"What is there to worry about?"

"For starters, looks like you were having a rough dream, huh?"

I tried to shrug it off, like it was no big deal. "It was only a dream, nothing more."

Her response... "Hmph! Why are you denying? It must have been a very bad one, seeing as how it got your heart going. You were moving around so much you got my attention right away. No one else seemed to notice."

"Right..." I muttered in a sarcastic tone.

_'What's up with this girl?' _I then thought. _'She's so darn happy. On top of that, she gets all worked up over a stupid dream.'_

"You're okay now though, aren't you?" She smiled again. Hmm, something about that smile was just... warm.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good." Her face brightened into a cheerful expression, holding out her hand. "My name is Tracy Wood."

Oh, yes, I remember! Carrie said that this girl was the one who had made that delicious tea, and, that time, she was the one singing most of that song.

"I'm sure Carrie has already spoke of my name, but, I am Mark." I said, taking her hand.

"The Baskerville, correct?" She let go and drew her hand back to her side.

"Technically." That's right, I had abandoned my title as a Baskerville when I had left.

"That doesn't mater to me, it's alright."

I leaned back into my bed. "You're a strange one."

Tracy raised an eyebrow in response. "Huh? I don't understand."

"You seem so happy and bright. How can you manage to be like that all the time?"

She laughed. "I must of got it from my ancestor, the famed Oz Vessalius!"

My eyes widened. "O-Oz...?"

"Exactly! You see, Mark, I am his proud descendent!"

_'I've heard that name. But she...there's no way she could be connected.'_ Jumbles of thoughts and questions were running through my tiered mind at the speed of light. _'I mean, look at her. She's only a descendent, but still, what if she knows about...__**that**__?'_

"Are you really his descendent?" I need to test her, see what she knows.

"Why must you doubt me?" Tracy seemed to be annoyed at this point. "Oz Vesalius is truly my ancestor, and I am happy to have such a heritage. It is also said he was the reincarnation of 'that' hero."

That immediately got my attention. "Wait, you don't mean-"

"That's right," She answered, twirling around. "Jack Vessalius, the hero of the Tragedy of Sablier!"

_'Hero? No...you don't know anything!'_

"Tracy-!" I was suddenly interrupted when a shock of pain ran through me in an instant. "Ugh...!"

Tracy caught sight of my hands twitching ever so slightly. "Hey, you alright? You look pale."

"It's nothing." I assured her. Damn side effects.

"I beg to differ. Carrie told me you were in some pretty bad shape when you got here."

"She told me the same thing." I shook my head and tried to get back on the current subject. "But, what do you know of Jack Vessalius?"

"Oh~, you seem eager to know."

"Please, just tell me."

She sighed, placing her hands on her hips. "There's nothing much to explain though."

"Just what do you know?" I continued to insist.

"Fine." Tracy sat down beside me on my bed, and I was kind of uncomfortable with her being so close. I am not used to that sort of thing. "He was a son of the Vessalius household. He made music boxes and clocks. His best friend was Glen Baskerville. He knew a young girl named Alice. He is recognized as the hero of the Tragedy of Sablier."

_'Basic facts, of course.'_

"That's about all there is too it." Tracy finished. "No one really knows much more than those facts."

"So, even if you call him a 'hero', not everything is known, is that not so?"

"I..." That caught her off guard. "I guess you're right."

She was still smiling, ever so lightly. Something about her was like a calm aura too, radiating from her essence. I've seen many faces, many people, but this was my first time meeting someone like her.

In short, I think she actually notices that I'm...alive. I have been, but I was always a ghost to others unless they choose to acknowledge my presence. See, because of what has been slowly happening to me, a setting like this is all too familiar, and then this girl appears to me, and all that seems different. She is also like the ones who have noticed, but, unlike how I felt towards the Baskervilles in the past few days, I feel something different about her.

Tracy is different.

"You work alongside Carrie, right?" I ask her, switching the subject.

"Of course. In fact, we've been here, oh...three months."

"Considering you two are missionaries of Pandora, a long investigation must have been keeping you two here."

She suddenly poked me in the forehead, which had been unexpected. "You're a sharp one! I'm surprised Carrie knew your name when we meet back at the karaoke club. Pray tell, how much of that do you remember?"

The look in her eyes clearly reads 'I'm curious to know'. I've never meet a girl with that kind of eagerness before.

"I remember all that." I reply, rubbing the back of my head. "I remember finding you two, and I remember falling to the floor, muffled noises of people's voices all around. I also remember the moment when I fell unconscious, and even then my throat still burned with the desire to drink something."

"And then?"

"I remember waking up here, dizzy and disoriented. Carrie was here too, and she gave me some kind of beverage, saying that you were the creator of that thing."

"Because that's our family's special herbal tea!" She answers cheerfully.

"A family recipe, eh? That would explain it."

"It's famous for being known to help the sick."

_'Of course.' _That tea was really amazing though, no wonder it's a family recipe. If she says it's famous for that sole purpose, then that too is also a truth. Maybe she make more of that tea later.

"Anyways." Tracy continued. "Things are winding down, so we'll be able to return home soon. Carrie would be especially happy about that, to return home."

Home. To return home.

"And why is that?"

Tracy's face turned from a cheerful one, to a clam one in and instant. "Her boyfriend, who is also a co-worker of mine, is in a coma."

She must have known about it too, since the two girls work alongside each other. I don't blame Carrie for wanting to head back to her hometown though, she must be worried about the boy. It's only understandable, and, knowing her, I get that.

And now, what I'm about to ask, I already know it to hold truth, but, there's no harm in getting a confirmation from someone who works closely with Carrie.

"Has he been like that for as long as you've been in this town, that boy, Leo?"

"Actually, four months, but-" It took her all of a second for her to realize what name I had just said. "Huh? You know Leo?"

"Yeah, we've met."

I recalled the last time me and the boy crossed paths, although, at that time, Leo wasn't the messy haired, clam person I had seen before, he had been someone entirely different. At that time, Glen Baskerville had taken over the young boy, using him. His voice sounded the same, but it was just being used. Glen was playing host to the former Baskerville heir, and that was not the same person.

And to think, he almost died. To think...I nearly assisted in that. Carrie would have killed us all, because she holds a power unlike anything before.

Speaking of Carrie, I hadn't seen her that night, but I'm sure, that when that purple flash had knocked me out, it was her. It could only have meant that she separated Glen from Leo, removed the Baskerville from the boy's body, only before the stroke of midnight.

Anyways, when I had last seen her, it was when Glen had first took control of Leo, back when he had no idea what was going on or how to fight back. Carrie, in response, had called out her Chain, the legendary Raven, in order to try and break through to Leo by using it's power. In a way, she had done so, with a kiss. I fled the scene after Leo collapsed into her arms. It would now seem, think back to yesterday, we had crossed paths once more.

Wait! Oh no, I almost forgot about that! The reason I had sought her out was to...

"I need to see Carrie." I said as I struggled to sit up.

Tracy saw this and rose from the bed. "You're not going anywhere, mister."

The result of my attempt was her suddenly pushing on my shoulders, forcing me to lay back down. I couldn't fight back however, since I'm still in a very weak state.

"You have to let me go!" I hissed at her, but she chose to ignore me.

"There's no way you're going anywhere like this." Tracy insists, myself laying helpless against the pillows and sheets as she removed her hands. "The doctor said you have to stay here until you've recovered; a few days if not a week."

Why? Why doesn't she understand? She doesn't know what's at stake, the life of her best friend's boyfriend. She should just let me go right now, that's the reason I came here, to warn Carrie of the danger. Yet, Tracy doesn't really matter in this equation, only Carrie needs to hear me out.

"Just let me-"

"I said no." She was clearly intent on this.

I closed my eyes, defeated and tired in my efforts to escape this room. I'm familiar with the setting, but I don't like the smells that come with being here, they make my head spin.

"Hey, I've got a brilliant idea." I open my eyes to see that she holds a pack of cards in her hand. "How 'bout a round of this? Carrie will be here later and you can talk to her then."

I blink, but then nod my head slowly. Looking at Tracy though, I wonder if all the things she said about that man, Jack Vessalius, is all she knows.

What if it's all anyone knows?

_'It's a lie, all of it.'_ I think as she names the game we play.

That time will come though, when I have to tell them. The first priority is to make sure Carrie gets the message I came to deliver. Then, after that, it will be the right time, because they don't know everything.

_'Even your ancestor knew it, Tracy.'_


	9. Monochrome Memories

**Hey, it's been a while! And I'm sorry this chapter is a tad bit short. I was getting bored and I needed to create a scene between the two here. I'm still trying to comprehend the last chapter and how I'm gonna make it wok here. Also, I went to see 'The Lorax' today. Best 3d movie ever. Tomorrow I'm gonna go see 'Act of Valor'**

**peppermint-twertle: I'm not really sure what gave you the impresion the last chapter was in Elliot's P.O.V. It was clearly Mark the whole time. And yes, I did watch the superbowl (is there even any relivance any more).**

**Xitlait123: Thanks so much.**

**I do not own Pandora Hearts in any way.**

Chapter 8: Monochrome Memories

_(Flashback)_

_"We've already failed once. Those two will be on their guard..." He says._

_"That was all your fault! I thought a fast acting poison would give us enough time to behead him once he died." The other retorts._

_I can only stand hidden here, my hand curled into a fist and I am frozen in place, not yet believing those words I hear uttered by my own brothers. There isn't really any way to easy describe this, but I do feel an overwhelming anger boiling inside me, threatening to spill over. I mean, this is just... unbelievable!_

_I don't understand! I don't understand!_

_"Please, Claude..." Ernest insists. "We've already come this far."_

_"Alright, alright..." He's given in? He's agreeing? Why?_

_"Come on, let's go. It would be a shame to die in a fire we started ourselves."_

_No...no! There's no way! Why?_

_**'I can't believe it! I can't believe it!' **__I yelled silently, but furiously. __**'What the hell are they planning to do?'**_

_"I'll teach them a lesson!" I hissed under my breath, my sights now set on this as my grip tightened on the hilt of my sword. I won't let them get away with this!_

_"Yes, alright."_

_They'll pay for this!_

_"And once we've gotten rid of those two... we'll dispose of that Leo as well."_

_. . ._

_W-what...?_

_"I don't know how Elly can stand to keep him around." Ah, this pain again; so...sharp. But, Leo... "We'll find him a proper servant ourselves."_

_"You know, to be killed by the Headhunter is to acknowledged as a member of the Nightray family." Ernest chuckled with a dark melancholy "Could we offer a higher honor for the three of them?"_

_That laughter I heard then was like being stabbed. I just...couldn't believe it._

_I heard their footsteps fade away as they walked on, only leaving the sound of crackling flames, and I was still frozen._

_"I can't..." My sword that I had been previously grasping fell from my hand, clattering as it hit the floor. "I can't..."_

_I kept repeating that over and over._

_"I can't... I can't, I can't!"_

_Obviously someone heard me._

_"Of course you can." _

_Someone...no, something's presence was here, right behind me, but I couldn't turn to face them; I was still overcome with that same pain as before, a needle sharp one that kept me from moving._

_"We must kill... both of them!"_

_Huh? Kill? What was this thing saying?_

_"Don't worry, you're not going to kill them yourself."__ I slid down against the wall, this mysterious pain becoming unbearable. __"As they said, the Headhunter will be doing the killing."_

_That was the last I heard from that voice before I blacked out altogether._

_(End Flashback)_

"Oi! Eric, are you listening?"

That girl's voice, Ceail's, snapped me out of that memory and brought me back to reality. I whipped my head back around to face her and she just looked at me with those surprised ruby eyes. I suddenly remember that I'm sitting on the couch at home.

"Gah! What the hell do you want?"

"You looked like you were in a trance or something." She says back to me. "You were asking me about my family. All I did was say that my parents were originally killed in a fire, and then you go all zombie-like."

Wait, that's what triggered it. "Stop that! Don't talk about it."

"Huh? But I-"

"I don't want to hear it, dammit!"

Ceail stared at me wide eyed, seemingly taken aback by what I had said. What? She wouldn't stop and she had started to bring up bad memories, ones that can never be erased. Back then, I had to face them. I can't and will never forget the previously locked memories, but I'd rather not be reminded of them.

"Fine." She said finally. "But you were the one who asked me first."

At last, she had dropped the conversation, and so, as we sit here on the balcony of the house, a cool breeze accompanies the silence in the air.

Ceail, she doesn't know about my real identity, and I don't plan on telling her ether. There is something about her though, given the fact that she's got a curious sense and skilled in the ways of being perceptive (like Leo). It's not anything significant, but I'll have to be a bit careful in case she does end up pestering me about stuff like that, like how I was lost in an old and painful memory.

Speaking of which, what she had said about her parents dying in a fire did somehow trigger it again. They weren't locked like the last time, no. Carrie knew almost the entire story from what she could piece together, and from what Leo had told her, and even then, when I had talked to her about the nightmares that had plagued me back in my old time, faint memories resurfaced; those weren't locked away ether, because I was no longer contracted to that demon.

I rejected the Chain that took away my family and warped my memories, and now I have a new family to protect; my friend and servant, Leo, and my metaphorical sister, Carrie.

No way I'm gonna tell Ceail anything about the Headhunter (the Chain to be more precise), or about anything that happened that dreadful night.

"So, what are you reading?" Oh, she must have noticed the book.

"Carrie wants me to look up some info on Gryphon for some reason." I lie. This is of my own whim to research the Chain belonging to the Vessalius Dukedom (If it still exists. Carrie said all four still did). We both know there's something about those five Chains that the Baskervilles want, we just don't know what yet. In fact, it might be a good thing we already have two of them.

"Interesting." She smiled and sat down next to me. "Maybe I can help."

"You know anything besides what you told me when we met?"

"Well, Luke never told me much. There was one thing though."

"Tell me then."

She closed her eyes in thought for a moment, as if searching her memories. Finally, she opened her red eyes and spoke. "Luke told me that around 200 years ago, the Chain was in the possession of the father of the Vessalius heir. Reason being, the heir was already in possession of a Chain, and he and the Chain became famous in the battle of the Two Powers."

"Two powers?" I questioned.

"Yes. One of them was Oz Vessalius, and the other was Reo Baskerville."

Reo. Doesn't she mean Leo? Carrie told me that she learned that after I died, Leo went mad. He had attempted to send Oz back to the Abyss. Carrie would never lie about something like that, because she, in all honesty, would never make that up.

_"I was surprised, but the name in the records...they got it wrong"_

"There was something else there about the latter." Ceail continued. "It would seem that...there was the possibility Oz killed Reo."

_"It wasn't 'Reo', but 'Leo'."_

Confusion and realization hit me at the same time. Ceail was talking about Leo, but not as how she knows.

"What? How?"

She stiffened at my sudden exclamation. "It would seem that the cause of death was a deep cut wound, something impaling and going straight through him. The only evidence that points to this was when Oz suddenly attacked him."

_'Oz, that brat? Why would he do such a thing?'_

"Of course there is no certain proof to back this up, but it's the closest hint anyone's got."

'You're wrong!' was what I wanted to yell, but I couldn't. That would cause even more problems besides my fake identity. She doesn't know yet that 'Reo' is actually 'Leo', whom I had introduced to her.

"Forget it." I quickly said. "What were you saying about Gryphon?"

"Oh. The father of the Vessalius heir was the possessor of Gryphon." Ceail started to explain again. "But after the battle of the Two Powers, both the Chain and the possessor disappeared without a trace. No one knows what happened to them."

"I take it Gryphon had been long since lost then."

"Exactly, but Luke's research pointed in a different direction. There was something he wanted, but also something to prove. I just don't know what."

"Great. Just great." This new information wasn't really helpful. Although, something else had been unearthed in the process.

Something had happened then, and I wonder, did it really happen. I was not among the living at the time, but still, the thought of losing someone else, even now...

_"Claude... please wait!"_

Even now...

"Eric."

I looked next to me, only to be surprised that Ceail had positioned herself even closer. Her eyes seemed to glow with a brighter red now as she glanced up at me with a blank face.

"If something is bothering Eric, perhaps something makes him sad, he can always talk to Ceail about it."

I chuckled at her. "Thanks for your concern, but I'm perfectly fine."

"Hmph. Why would you say that? Do you think I'm some helpless child who wouldn't listen to the likes of you?"

"No, I never said that."

"Well listen. These watchful red eyes and me will listen. Now," She rose suddenly and stood in front of me. "Isn't it about time we go visit Leo?"

Oh, right. I had been so preoccupied with my research that I forgot entirely. However... "We can't, Ceail. It's too late."

She glanced over at a clock hanging on the wall; 8:40 P.M. All she did in response was shrug. "No problem."

"What are you talking about? We can't possibly go there."

"Shut up and don't worry. I've got a plan."

**Oh the clever antics of Ceail. With the new chapter of Pandora Hearts coming up, I guess it will only be fair to say that the truth will be revealed here as well. It just might affect everyone though, except the only person who knows. As always, feel free to reveiw.**


	10. Communica

**Oh God! I'm so sorry this is late! I got caught up in school work and such, and as such, have had very little time to work on this. However, I've had much more time for finishing this chapter. Although, I have to say, after this chapter, this story will be on hold for the remainder of summer. I'm not stopping this, and maybe, just maybe, I'll have chapter 10 ready for you all before I go back to school. In the meantime, be on the lookout for a new fanfic I'm working on called 'Asylum's Carnival'. Yes, it will be for Pandora Hearts. I will post the first chapter as soon as Runaway is complette, which shouldn't take very long since there's only 7 chapters in that.**

**(And yes, I will update Requiem when I get around to it. I'm having a hard time with chapter 5.)**

**peppermint-twertle: I know. I really adore Ceail's character myself. I modeled her after...a certain...someone... Hee-hee. I won't say anything more~**

**Zeada: Aw, thank you. By the way, I love your icon.**

**I don't own Pandora Hearts, or the song 'This Is Halloween', in any way.**

Chapter 9: Communica

"And I strike!" I exclaimed, slamming the card down and making others fly away in a frenzy. Not literally of course. Mark looked at me with an eyebrow raised, a little emotionless, but it was okay.

"Um, does that mean you win?" He asked, coughing once.

"Why, yes it does, Mark!"

My new friend sighed in frustration. "Worst game of solitaire ever."

While we waited for Carrie to arrive, I had challenged Mark to a game of cards, listening to songs on my Ipod at the same time. I had chosen solitaire as the game, but of course, it was only meant for one person. So, to amend for this, I gave him a deck, and I had one too. The challenge was to see who could finish first. I wanted Mark to have some fun while he was cooped up here, so it didn't hurt to bend the rules, now did it? I think I saw him smile once!

Now that I look at him again, he appears to be doing better than before. All the while Mark was quiet and relaxed. His eyes were probably the most interesting thing about him; one of sapphire blue, and one of emerald green. So mysterious.

He hadn't been doing so well when he first arrived here, but today he looked much better. Still a tiny bit pale, but better. That was a little strange, to recover from a fever and extreme dehydration this quickly. Perhaps, like Carrie's comatose boyfriend, Mark also could heal quickly, from both injury and sickness.

If those two have that in common, does that mean that the Baskervilles share the trait of a heightened rate of healing?

"Tracy, will she be much longer?" Mark asked as he picked up his cards. "Carrie, I mean."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Don't know. Last message I got on my phone said she was on her way here."

"Okay. I suppose I can wait."

I shifted slightly from where I was sitting on Mark's bed. "You know, I wonder why you have to speak so urgently with her.

His heterochromia eyes glared at me with annoyance. "It doesn't involve you."

"But, I don't see what this is all about."

"I said you don't need to get involved."

"Why just Carrie? Why only her?"

"Only she needs to know. Nothing more."

With this I decided not to push the subject any further. Mark clearly wasn't going to give me any information until Carrie got here. Even if I wasn't directly tied to it, I still wanted to know why This Baskerville- er, former Baskerville- wanted to see Carrie so badly. However, I can't doubt whatever reasons he has. If he tried to escape from here, then whatever he needed to tell her was of the utmost importance.

Like him, I will wait here patiently.

The song on my Ipod changed suddenly and when it started, Mark looked at it blankly.

"Oh, that song. I'll change it if you like-"

"Um, no. It's okay." Mark suddenly looked away. "I've heard it once; This Is Halloween."

Now that I think about it, I barely know anything about this guy. All I know is that he was a Baskerville and crossed paths with Carrie and Leo. Beyond that, I knew nothing more.

"So..." I trailed off on the word, the song still playing. "What was life like as a Baskerville.?"

"Why do you ask?" He questioned.

"Just 'cause. I'm curious."

He shook his head slightly. "I shouldn't. I mean, it's just that I don't like talking about it."

"Aw, come on~" I insisted. "Let me know. Please?"

"No way."

"Please?"

"I said no."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please~?"

Finally, he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fine, if it will get you off my back."

_'Hmph.'_ I silently remarked.

His shoulders went slack and he blankly stared at his hands. "I...was a Baskerville. I can't remember when I became one exactly- as Baskervilles are only 'chosen'- but I can recall how it happened."

"Hmm? Chosen? How?" I pressed my hands down on the white sheets.

"Golden lights. They came to me." He bluntly stated.

"C-came to you?"

"Yes, they did." He continued to explain. "I was alone, and they suddenly appeared before me. It was like a soft golden snowfall that only I could see. I held out my hand and the lights landed on my palm. Well, they actually started to surround me and they went into my body." Mark suddenly paused and laughed. "I'll tell you, it felt so weird, melting through my skin as an ice cube melts into water in your hand. At first, I was frightened, but I soon became calm and felt like there was something calling to me from a far off place. I ran, traveled all through the day and night. I became weak with how much I traveled, but I wasn't giving up, not till I reached the end of the thread."

"And after you went to the end?" I pushed.

"I found them, the Baskervilles- well, you could say they found me. I was weak and on the verge of collapsing when they found me. The oldest took one look at me and nodded in understanding, knowing why I had come. They took me in and gave me my new name, my new life. During the ceremony that christened me as a Baskerville I was a bit nervous, I mean, I felt as if butterflies were fluttering around in my stomach."

I narrowed my gaze to a bland look before saying, "And this has to do with what exactly?"

"Don't know." Mark shrugged. "I actually ran away."

"Why would you do that?"

His mismatched eyes shifted my way. "I couldn't stay there any longer. I don't think they really cared."

_'Oh, Mark.'_ I thought as I closed my eyes.

"Sorry."

"Don't be. You didn't do anything, Tracy."

_"Skelton Jack might catch you in the back..."_

"What happened then, it was..." His words trailed off, holding a hand to his head.

"Mark?"

"Don't mind me." But he wasn't fooling anyone. I could clearly see his pain.

"Mark-"

_"Our man Jack is king of the pumpkin patch,"_

Mark's eyes went wide. "Ngh! N-no..."

_"Everyone hail to the pumpkin king now!"_

"No!" He hissed, hand tightly grasping his head and eyes clenched shut.

"Mark!" I climbed fully onto the bed and took his shoulders, shaking him over and over. "Mark!"

Suddenly, his eyes opened and he looked at me as if something had frightened him. What had come over him just now?

"Mark?"

"Sorry, Tracy."

_"In this town we call home..."_

"Sorry."

_"Everyone hail to the pumpkin song."_

* * *

><p>"Oho~ you look so good in that outfit, Aaron!"<p>

"Um, thanks."

As I walked down the hall, apparently on my way to see 'father', Anna was following along. She kept herself busy by trying to spark up any conversation, such as complimenting on my outfit. I glanced around the halls of this manor with slight intrigue. It brought back memories of living at the Nightray manor with Elliot, although, this place was much different by contrast. Still, it has lovely decor and is well organized.

The strange thing was, I seemed to know where I was going, even if I did not know this place very well. Was that all part of being 'Aaron'?

Anna trailed close beside me all the while. I'll admit, she might be very good company, but...she's not Carrie, the girl I love, who I miss so terribly. Sigh. Guess I'm feeling homesick already.

"Hmm? Look at me Aaron." Anna grabs my arms, making me stop and face her. "What's wrong?"

"Oh. Nothing." I can't really look her in the eye now.

It...hurts.

No sooner did she start rambling off again then did my thoughts wander off. One might say that it almost seemed like I was drifting away. I couldn't hear what Anna said, I couldn't hear anything.

And the next thing I knew, I was standing at a oak door.

"Well, I'll go see what Sophie is up to." Anna said, and I turned to look at her. "I know this is a rather personal mater that I don't need to get involved with."

Gee, time sure flies by when one wanders off in their own thoughts.

"Mmm. It's good that you understand." I replied. "And if I don't see you afterwards," I then held out my hand, smiling, but still not looking directly at her. "it was a pleasure to meet you."

She blinked once at my open hand, then gently smiled. "Yeah! Same here, Aaron~!"

She curtseyed once then walked away, a bounce in her step. I watched her go, and then I shook my head. I didn't really want to be here anymore. I looked back to the door though, my 'father' probably in there waiting to talk to me.

My hand reached for the doorknob, but I was beat to it when someone else opened the door. It nearly slammed into me, and I was fortunate it didn't.

"Oh, sorry about that." A voice said. A tall man walked by me then, and the door was slightly ajar.

'Forget it. I need to move forward.' I thought. 'I can stay frozen in one place.'

Taking a breath of air, I walked into the room, feeling nervous.

"There you are, Aaron." A deep voice greeted. "You look dashing today."

"Thanks...father." The word felt strange on my tongue, since my actual father had died when I was young. I shut the door and turned my eyes upon him. This man oddly reminded me of one of Elliot's elder brothers, Ernest. "So, you called me?"

"Yes, take a seat." His voice grew soft.

"Okay." I obeyed his command and took a seat in front of his desk. This room is probably his private study.

"I see you've met the Mouchette girl; Anastasia." He starts.

"I have. She's sweet and quite unique."

He folded his hands together and rested his chin upon them. "Well, I was just talking to her father, and there is something we've arranged. You might actually enjoy this."

I tensed slightly. _'Don't tell me he's made her my fiancée!'_

"We've come to an agreement that you two will appear in an upcoming music concert as a duo."

"M-music concert?" A wave of relief washed over me, knowing that this wasn't an arranged marriage or something. That would have been horrible, considering I already have a girlfriend.

"Yes, my son." Father explained. "Anastasia is a rising prodigy with the violin in this city, quite a virtuoso. You, I know are gifted on the piano. Me and Anastasia's father think it would be a good idea for you two to perform together."

"A combination of piano in violin, a duo." I said softly. "Hmm. It seems like a wonderful idea!"

Father laughed. "Good to hear! You should practice as often as you can, this is in about 4 days."

"I think that's enough time for practice. I'm sure Anastasia will be ready by then too."

"I know you're just starting to recover from your illness, but this will be one entertaining evening."

"Yes, yes. I'll practice some this afternoon."

I bowed in respect (it's a habit), and then turned to leave, but...

"You know, Anastasia is very nice girl, according to her father anyway."

I froze up. "And w-what does it have to do with m-me...?"

"I'm just saying." He stated bluntly. "Perhaps you two will become good friends."

"Yeah." There was no doubt in my mind we could be friends, but I don't want to get myself involved with Carrie's past self any further than that.

As I walked out of that room then and down the hall, one thought reverberated across my mind.

_'I wonder where the piano is in this house?'_

* * *

><p>"We're gonna do what?" I exclaimed as we stood in the shadows of the building.<p>

"Hush." Ceail shot back in a quiet whisper. "Eric, why you freaking out anyway? All I said is that we're going to sneak in."

"Into a hospital? You're crazy!"

"You're the one who wanted to see Leo."

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure you can't do this."

Ceail pouted and then grabbed me by the front of my shirt. "It's okay. Trust me."

Her red eyes stayed locked on me for a moment, and then she let go of my shirt, slowly and carefully. Her grip had been fierce and her face was...so close. Her eyes showed that she was determined with this plan, one that she had entirely come up with on the spot. This girl was certainly like none I had ever met before.

"What have you froze up for this time?" She says, noticing how long she's gone without an answer. Can she not wait one moment? "Come on!"

She runs up ahead and I let out a low sigh of frustration. _'Oh, I know I'm going to regret this.'_

Ceail is grinning by the time I catch up to her. She is standing at the back door, waiting for me. Oddly enough, her eyes glowed in the moonlight, but they reminded me of the eyes of a beast that lurked in the shadows. Sometimes it was hard to look at her eyes at all, because they were _that_ color, the color of blood. It was a color that had once stained my dreams.

Her eyes reminded me too much of it, and I hesitantly took a small step back. She looked at me, confused, but I shook my head. "It's nothing."

Ceail chose to ignore that and took a pin from one of her dress pockets. She unfolded the pin and stuck it in a lock, twisting the straightened metal slightly then pulling it out. She chuckled quietly in triumph and then motioned me to follow her. Was this girl used to breaking and entering? Damn, she's just full of trouble. And there she stood, in the doorway, her golden-brown hair barely visible from the darkness coming from inside. She slightly tilted her head to one side, then...

"Stay close." She said in a low whisper, reaching out suddenly and grabbing my hand. "But, just lead the way."

I was stunned by the odd sensation of her hand- which was actually a bit tiny- in mine. As much as I wanted to pull my hand free...I found that I didn't want to let go. What? It's not like I could leave her to stumble through the dark alone. She wouldn't know where she was going!

Inside...it was very much creepy and dark once Ceail had closed the door behind us. I could just barely make out any shape, the darkness overflowing from the quiet hallway. I'm not sure if anyone had gone home yet, but by the time we had arrived here it had reached 9:00 PM. The place could of been deserted for all we knew. Where we were at present though, it was in a closed off space with a staircase ascending high up to the other floors. If I remember correctly, Leo's room was on the 4th floor. Ironically, his room was also in a newly built wing of the hospital, one that well felt like there was no one occupying the rooms. His room was actually the first one used in the new wing.

I motioned up towards the stairs, but Ceail stopped me. She took the lead and then slowly lead me up the stairs. As we neared the 4th floor, she suddenly came to a stop.

"What?" I quietly asked. In the dark, she seemed to focus on something nearby. It was like she was oblivious to everything else around her except the object she was focusing on.

She took in a slow breath and then...her eyes...they seemed like they glowed like light bulbs!

They stayed that way for a moment, and I shook my head to make sure I was just imagining. Guess I was, because I can barely see her eye color in this light.

"Um," I start. "What was that about?"

"We would of been watched." She simply replies in a colder-than-normal voice.

"What...did you do?"

In a split second, she seems flustered. "Um, I-I have a device in my pocket that disables those things that watch us! Er...cameras!"

I looked at her with confusion, but went along with what she said anyway. As I led her along to where Leo was, I thought back to what Arite told me the day I met Ceail. He said that she might have a possible connection to the Abyss. I'm not entirely sure whether or not that's true, but how she acted just a second ago, it was almost as if she's hiding something. If this red-eyed, smartass girl is trying to hide something from me, then I'm gonna make sure I find out what that is.

I then led her down the darkened hall of the new wing to where there was only one room with one single occupant. I looked at the numbers of the room, and it was only then that I realized her hand was still connected to mine.

"Tch! Let go already!" I quietly exclaimed, forcefully pulling my hand away. I wriggled my fingers, having kept them around Ceail's hand for so long. Thing was though, I could still feel the warmth of her petite hand lingering there.

We both stood in the doorway for a moment, but I was the first one to step inside. It was the same scene as always; the steady, monotonous beeping of machines. Leo lying ever so still in bed. No signs of movement. Ceail followed me in and we both sat by Leo in the darkness. Out only light came from that one beeping machine- though Carrie told me it was a device that monitored his heartbeat.

It really wasn't fair, my servant having been asleep this long. I needed him, Carrie needed him. He was just as important to me as he is to Carrie.

Suddenly, Ceail leaned forward, observing Leo "Hmm. You know, I kind of thought of a nickname for this guy." Ceail suddenly said.

I shifted my gaze towards her. "What?"

She smiled and leaned over to whisper it in my ear. I was barely able to keep my voice down.

"Enough with that foul mouth of yours!" I hissed. And she giggled.

She said her nickname for him was 'Shaggy Glasses'.

* * *

><p>I arrived just before 9:00 PM, quickly making my way to a certain room.<p>

"Ah, Carrie!" Tracy joyfully greeted when I walked in. I looked over at Mark, who was sitting up in bed holding a glass of water.

"Hi." He plainly said, setting the water aside.

I nodded and sat down in a chair by his bedside. Mark watched me with steady eyes, and I still was a tiny bit shocked that they were now heterochromia. Just by looking in those eyes though, it seemed as if he was bothered by something. I kind of felt as if he had something on his mind, some unseen pressure weighing down on him.

"Okay, spill it!" Tracy exclaimed, standing up quickly. I raised an eyebrow at her. "What is it you want to tell her so badly?"

"Wait," I quickly glanced at Mark. "You what?"

"I had to find you." He said flatly. "It's just that it was important to inform you."

"Inform me of what?"

"Of what I learned from them." He then gestured to Tracy. "This girl over here has been trying to get that out of me for hours."

"Hey!" She retorted.

"Calm down." I urged her. "But, what is it you wish to tell me?"

He was quiet for a moment, but the sighed softly. "Oh, Carrie. So full of great potential."

Irk. He's getting off track. "Get on with it."

"Wow, you really are like Elliot." Mark chuckled. but then his tone turned serious. "I was in a rush because you might be running out of time. Him too."

"Who are you talking about?"

"Your love, Leo Baskerville."

I froze, me and Tracy sharing a quick glance at each other. "What do you know?"

Mark looked like he was about to drift off to sleep, but he was trying his hardest to stay awake. "I...They called me...after I ran away. They wanted me to come back for something. Now, I have no intention of returning to them."

"But you're a Baskerville. Why would you have run away in the first place?"

"For reasons you don't need to know. They had gained Intel that you were away and that Leo was in a coma, and they told me..." He let out a long sigh and lay back against his bed. "they were going after Leo."

My I widened in shock and I jumped up from my seat. "What?"

"They want the Chain inside him."

"Jabberwock!" Tracy exclaimed, now full in on this too.

"I have no clue as to why," He continued. "But all I know is that in his weakened state, his own life would very well be on the line here. He has no defense. You're here, and, I'm sure they'd deal with Elliot before they get to Leo."

I stared at him, his eyes seemingly holding remorse. "Why do you want to help?"

"Haven't I already?" Mark questioned, but his voice was growing quiet and scratchy. "I've been feeling regret in my heart because I almost assisted in killing an innocent boy. I've felt as if I don't belong with them. And...in the end...I betrayed them. 7 months ago I betrayed those people I thought were my family.

I thought about every word he just said. From what I could gather, it sounded as if he had assisted me before. I don't remember him ever helping us though, he never did. The only ones who did in those day was the stranger that send the letters. That person was...

_'Wait, could he be...!' _I thought franticly, but...it made sense!

"You're the one." I realized. "The one who sent the letters. You're Icarus!"

Mark's sleep filled eyes shifted my way, looking at me right on.

"Yes." His eyes then closed and his head slumped against the pillow as he fell asleep.

**Feel free to leave a review (meh...I've got nothing else to say). And Retrace 75 is just around the corner~**


	11. notice

**Hello.**

**To make this quick, I am putting this story on hiatus. Simply, I'm in a major block for this and trying to do other things. Manage my other stories, manage my two RP blogs, keep up with school work, and work on two books. I think I know where the story is going, but I want to take some time to actually fit in how they'll all discover the 'truth' (Jack, Oz, tragedy of sablier, etc.). I will also be re-writing this and the previous story, Straight For The Heart. No, I am not deleting them or discontinuing them. I need some time with this.**

**After all this is done with, I will start the story again ether in January or February.**

**See you all later~**


End file.
